Nova
by k.erstin mae
Summary: Nessie and Jacob move to LA,hoping to live normally--without the Cullens. But when a handsome stranger's own family secret threatens Jacob's existence and the exposure of the Cullens, Nessie fights to keep everyone she loves alive. Pls R&R...!
1. Chapter 1 Reunited

Reunited

"Bella Cullen," I said sternly. "Everyone is staring again. Ugh, I hate this. I want to go home. And the store's about to close. Aren't we done yet?" I resorted to whining as if I were really "my age".

"Renesmee," she said sweetly. "We only need to find one more thing, and then we can be on our way. I swear sometimes I don't know where you get your impatience from."

"Ugh," I groaned and checked my cell phone for the 700th time since we'd entered the furniture store. "It's getting late. I should be there when he arrives." I said this mostly to myself, but I knew she heard me.

I hated shopping with my mother. Scratch that. I hated going anywhere public with my mother. Don't get me wrong, she was fun to hang out with and we always had a blast together. But I sometimes wished she could be like other moms. Moms that embarrass their daughters in the dressing rooms by making them try on hideous outfits. Or moms that tried to act cool around your friends by singing along way too loud, and off key, to current Top 40 hits in the car. Nope, I had no such luck. Instead, everywhere we went my mother seemed to draw the attention of every man in the vicinity. Try as she might to avoid it, she just seemed to attract the helpless stares of the male population. My mother is, to say the least, beautiful. She didn't need the aid of beauty products or vain superficial rituals to keep her looking young and radiant. In fact she didn't even attempt to keep up her appearance. She just was, and it really creeped me out when older men, with their wives in tow, gawked at my mother's forever frozen at 18 years old beauty.

_Thank goodness I turned down Alice's offer to join us on today's shopping adventure_, I thought. Having my pixie-like aunt around only made things worse when combined with my mother's beauty. Alice was just as painstakingly beautiful, but with her also dancing and flitting about the store it was much harder to keep the stares to a minimum. So I had to endure this little shopping spree for new furniture with just my mother. She'd spent the last twenty minutes staring at two, seemingly identical, ivory couches. A look of pure confusion painted her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, shifted her weight to her left foot and began to tap the right one lightly. This was obviously a habit she had developed in order to appear human in public.

"No wonder I hate shopping," she murmured. "We really should have brought Alice. I know that if I choose the wrong one I won't hear the end of it. Heaven forbid the couch doesn't compliment the drapes or something." She laughed to herself as my impatience began to grow. I reached up to touch her face with the palm of my hand. Using my "gift" I showed her exactly what I was planning to do. This particular projection included calling her mommy and jumping up and down on one of the cream couches in front of us.

"Alright, Renesmee," she sighed. I followed her the cash wrap. "No need to be so melodramatic. We can go."

"Finally!" I squealed with delight. My mother laughed at my enthusiasm as I pulled her by the elbow out of the store.

I got into the passenger seat of her silver Ferrari, which didn't seem so out of place among the other sports cars Los Angeles had to showcase. The car was practically brand new. It still wasn't her favorite vehicle, but after much persuading by my father, she agreed to drive it for the duration of their visit. Just as the engine purred to life my cell phone softly vibrated in my front jean pocket. I quickly retrieved it and flipped it open.

"Jacob!" I squealed again making my mom laugh. "Oh, hi dad," I said sullenly and sunk back into the soft leather seat. "Yeah, we're on our way back to the house. Okay. See you in a bit."

"What did he want?" My mom asked nonchalantly. I knew it was only for my benefit that she asked; after all it was obvious that she'd heard everything my father said as clearly as if she were the one on the phone with him. But my mother hated to seem like an eavesdropper, so she always asked.

"He was just wondering when we were coming back. He said he's getting anxious having you drive around this city without him." We both chuckled.

"I guess some things never change. And what about Jacob?"

As if on cue my phone vibrated again. Two quick buzzes. I eagerly read the text message: Hello love, I'm finally here. Can't wait to get you into my arms. J. I could feel my cheeks turn red, and prayed my mom didn't notice. I silently cursed the bright city lights. _Hm, never had this problem in Forks_, I thought.

"He's just arrived," was all I said. I tried to even out my breathing but I was starting to lose control. I could feel my palms begin to sweat and my heartbeat speed up. I hadn't seen Jacob in two weeks and the butterflies I'd been feeling all day multiplied until it felt like my entire body had fallen asleep. I was numb with anxiety.

"Renesmee," my mother broke into my thoughts. "I want to talk to you about something." I took a deep breath, waiting for her to continue. "I know that your relationship with Jacob is…special. But you're still my daughter and I feel like I have to talk to you about certain things."

"Mom! You don't have to give me 'the talk'," I interrupted before she could go any further. "I've already read all of Grandpa Carlisle's books about human anatomy…I think I have a good grasp on the subject of my biology." To my surprise my mother laughed.

"Wow," she let out a heavy sigh. "You truly are an amazing girl, Renesmee. But that isn't exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh," I said, a bit embarrassed. "So…what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well, I never really understood the whole 'imprinting' thing. But I see the two of you together and it's pretty obvious that you have a real connection. I just want to tell you that sometimes feelings can get in the way of what is right. I want you to always remember that you have choices. And that you shouldn't let anyone get in the way of that or your happiness."

She grew quiet. I realized that she was remembering the love triangle she had gotten herself into when she was "younger", which just so happened to involve my Jacob and my father. Yup, welcome to the world of the supernatural. Wordlessly I pressed my left palm to my mother's cheek.

"Yes," she said when I drew my hand back. "I know that what you feel for him resembles how I feel for your father. I guess I'm just worried about you."

"Mom," I sighed. "I've told you a thousand times before; I can take care of myself. I'll be more than fine."

"I know, I know," she said. "It's just, well, think about it. You're only 10 years old to me and you're already moving out and going to college-- away from me and your father. And I know you're well beyond your years, but still, I'm your mother, and I just…worry. It's going to be so hard to say goodbye to you in a couple days," her voice cracked at the end.

"Mom, calm down," I had to stop her from rambling any further. "Would I have made all these decisions if I didn't think I could handle being on my own? And plus, I won't _really_ be on my own. Jacob will be with me." My heart always skipped a beat when I said his name aloud. Since I was born my family had moved twice resulting in having to spend the occasional week without Jacob, because of his obligations to his pack. The last two weeks was the longest I'd spent away from him so he could tie up a few loose ends in La Push. And now, according to Jacob, there wouldn't be anything to ever keep us apart.

"But why did you have to pick Los Angeles?" She whined, I chuckled.

"Because it's some place I've never been. And no one else in the family can really say they've lived in LA," I said.

"Hey, that's not totally true," she cut in.

"Normally," I amended.

"Okay, you're right," she conceded.

She didn't press the subject any further. I hated keeping the real reason I'd chosen LA from my mother, but it was necessary. Ever since I was born I've lived a more than sheltered life. Once I had grown and matured enough to attend high school I was always under the ever watchful eyes of my parents as well as my aunts and uncles. With the threat of being captured by the Volturi for experimental testing, my parents hated leaving me alone for more than overnight. I hated that I couldn't do anything "normal". Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that I was different, special. But I'd spent most of my life thus far living as someone who was such. I wanted the chance to live out my human side, without my parents. I wanted to learn how to deal with conflict the human way, build friendships the human way…I wanted to live the life my mother had given up. I knew that if I told my mother the truth, though, it would break her heart, metaphorically speaking of course. I just hated being the cause of any type of sadness, especially my mother's.

We drove the rest of the way home, winding through the dimly lit Hollywood hills, in silence. This was fine for the both of us. I was too excited to talk, anyway. I had to focus just to keep my breathing regular. My mother pulled into the gated driveway, all the windows glowed. My father and uncles had spent the last few days renovating a 1950's 4-bedroom, 3-bathroom Victorian that sat overlooking the rest of the city into a one-story 2-bedroom, 1.75-bathroom modern abode for Jacob and me to share while I attended the University of California, Los Angeles.

I pushed my door open before my mother even put the car in park and sprinted for the front door. I could hear my mom laughing behind me. I ran up the steps and shoved the stained glass door out of my way and bounded right into something hard. It felt like I'd hit a wall. My father and uncles must have put up a new wall today, considering my own strength I was shocked to find that whatever I'd hit was still standing. It took me another second to realize that I hadn't run into a something, but a someone. I looked up, way up, into the dark eyes I'd been missing for the last two weeks.

"Jacob!" I screamed, jumping up and throwing my arms around his neck. He caught me midair and pulled me to him.

"Whoa, Nessie, where's the fire?" He said into my hair.

"Shut up, Jake! I've missed you so much!" I squeezed him tighter. I couldn't believe how much I missed the feel of his hot skin on mine, it made my skin tingle. But what really sent shivers all throughout my body was his scent. His intoxicating, rustic, earthy fragrance that I'd been neglected from for too long.

"Really? I couldn't tell," he chuckled.

We stood there, well I was clinging to him, for much longer than either of us realized when someone behind Jacob cleared their throat. I was so caught up in seeing Jacob again that I'd forgotten my entire family was in the house. I finally released Jacob and slid down to the floor, his hands were around my waist, guiding me. I peeked around Jacob, gathered in the foyer was my entire all-Vampire family. Yup, they were all there: Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, who didn't look like they would have a 10-year-old grandchild, let alone a college-attending grandchild; Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice; Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett and of course my father and mother. I didn't even realize my mom had come into the house.

"Geez, Ness, why don't you guys get a room," Emmett teased in his bellowing voice. Rosalie elbow him in the ribs, but she was smiling.

I let out a heavy sigh. I'd secretly been hoping that my grandparents, aunts and uncles had decided to leave for Quebec sooner, rather than after my reunion with Jacob. It was bad enough having my parents here to witness. I grabbed Jacob's hand and spun him around so we were both facing the family. Everyone was smiling, modeling sets of perfectly white teeth.

"Hi Jake," she said, stepping forward to hug him.

"Hey, Bells. You're looking…good," Jacob said when they'd separated.

"Thanks. Could say the same to you, but I'm getting dizzy from that smell you've brought with you," she teased. We all laughed, even Jacob.

Everyone had apparently already greeted Jacob when he'd first arrived, and now they were all staring at me. Each one of them had a look on their face I rarely saw. Their eyes were wide with awe with their eyebrows pulled together. I knew that if they were capable of the action they would be crying. Even, Emmett, my big-burly-muscle-ridden uncle, looked like he was near tears.

"Geez," I said. "What's with you guys?"

"Oh, Nessie," Alice stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. "We just can't believe how grown up you are. It seems like just yesterday you were running around La Push's forests clinging to Jacob's back."

"Well, actually that was only a couple weeks ago," Emmett chortled. My accelerated aging was always a popular joke subject with my uncle, especially since my parents were skeptical about me making it past my 10th (earth)birthday. In fact it was because I had made it this far that they even considered letting me go to a college without them. My father kept pressuring me to attend Dartmouth, but I opted to stay on the West Coast, while they returned to the East.

"Alright, everyone," Esme said. "Let's give these two some time to catch up." She began to escort everyone out of the foyer, my father lingered in the doorway to the right that led to the living room.

"Actually," he said to me and Jacob. "I'd like to talk to the two of you for just a minute." _Great_, I thought, _cause _that's _the sentence I want to hear right_ now. _Ugh, it's like my parents know when to kill the mood. _Edward through me a disapproving look and I blushed.

Jacob didn't seem to mind my father's request and squeezed my hand trying to calm me down. It never ceased to amaze me how in tune he could be with my emotions. I let out a quiet sigh.

"Sure, Edward," he said calmly. "What's on your mind?"

_Ah, yes,_ I thought, _what is on this mind-reader's mind._ Edward smiled at me this time.

"As you both are aware the decision to let you two live here on your own was not easy for your mother and I to make," Edward spoke to both of us, but I knew his little speech was directed at Jacob. "But we trust you, Jacob, to make sure that Nessie is taken care of." Yup, there it was, my father's inconspicuous way of threatening Jacob. Despite Jacob's intimidating 6'7 muscular build, Edward had a way of speaking that made Jacob seem like the 16-year-old boy he'd first met back in Forks.

"Of course," Jacob said simply. "I will do anything to make sure that she is safe and happy, just like I've done since the day she was born." Edward kept his eyes fixed on Jacob, and it took me a second to realize what he was doing.

"Dad!" I mentally scolded him for questioning Jacob's sincerity. It was one thing to read my mind, but quite another to question Jacob's actions.

"Sorry, Ness," he said sheepishly. "I had to make sure."

"Alright," I rolled my eyes. "Time for you to join the others." I finally released Jacob's hand and pushed my father into the living room.

I turned back to Jacob and smiled weakly at him. "Ugh. Sorry about all that."

"Eh, no problem. Used to it by now," he reached out his hands for me. I was more than happy to take them. We stood for several moments just staring into each other's eyes.

"So," Jacob said quietly. "You going to show me the rest of our place?"

"Our place," I repeated. "I think I can get used to the sound of that." He smiled, his most Jacob heart melting smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Best Kept Memory

Best Kept Memory

"Well," he said. "I have to hand it to your dad and uncles. They really know how to fix a place up." Jacob and I lay on a blanket in the backyard.

"Mhm," I agreed snuggling closer to him. My head rested on his chest, my arm hung lazily across his waist. He tightened his arm around me. "Though, I'm sure Esme had a lot to do with it," I giggled.

"This weather sure beats Forks'," he commented.

"Yeah, and look you can even see some stars," I quipped.

"Eh, who's looking at the stars?"

I looked up at him, his eyes locked on mine. I'm not sure how long he'd been watching me, and was surprised I hadn't noticed sooner.

"What're you thinking," he asked.

I rested my head back on his chest and reached up to press my hand to his cheek.

"Really…" he laughed.

"Yup."

"But your parents are here."

"Jake, we're both adults. And they understand," I said.

"Still. I think it'd be best to wait till they leave. When is that anyway?"

"A couple days."

"Can _you_ wait till then?"

"Sure, sure," I said imitating his tone perfectly. "But I'm surprised _you_ can." He laughed.

I thought about the projection I'd shown Jacob. It was a memory of the last night of my most recent visit to La Push two weeks ago. Jacob and I were lying, just like tonight, on First Beach just talking about nothing when he all of a sudden he propped himself up oh his hands effectively rolling me off of him. But before I could protest I caught sight of the look in his dark eyes. I'd never seen it before, they were intense and full of fire, but not rage or anger. It was passion.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, Nessie." He sat straight up now, his hands, palms up, in his lap. He looked like he was looking for the answer in them. I sat up and scooted closer to him, his arm warming me through my jacket.

"Aw, c'mon. You can tell me," I nudged him, but he was quiet. "Jake…please tell me what's bothering you."

He finally spoke. "Nessie, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," I answered quickly.

"And that I would do anything for you. And that your happiness is the single most important thing to me in the world. And that you're basically my world," he was no longer asking, just stating.

Jacob turned to me, pulling his knees up. I did the same and managed to nestle into the space between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his legs and me creating a warm cage. He leaned forward, our cheeks inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. I heard his heart begin to beat faster. It was then I realized I wasn't breathing. I closed my eyes, trying to center myself, but all I was aware of was the scent of his hot skin. At that moment every memory worth remembering of me and Jacob flashed through my mind before settling on one. It was the moment we first met, right after I'd nearly killed my mother during birth. It was then, even after just being born, I knew that Jacob was mine, forever.

"Jacob," I whispered, my eyes were still closed, I hoped he'd sensed the seriousness in the use of his whole name.

"Mhm."

"I love you."

"I love you more," he responded in our usual manner.

"No," I sighed. "I mean I'm in love with you."

I felt him pull back, I opened my eyes and he looked at me wide-eyed.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Sure? Of course I'm sure," I was confused, and a little offended by his question.

"No, no. I only mean…well are you sure?" He was clearly at a lost for words, not untypical, but still a bit irritating. He released me from his enclosure of warmth and leaned back on his hands.

"Yes," I said seriously. I got to my knees and placed my hands on the ground on either side of him. "I know how I feel. When I was younger you were the perfect playmate. When I was going through my awkward teen "years" you were the perfect best friend. And now I'm ready for a relationship, and I know you will be the perfect man for me."

He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I just don't want you to feel like _I_ _have to be_ the perfect man for you. You have the choice." It was when he said those words that I realized he thought I was only saying what I was saying for one reason. Because I was his imprint.

"No, Jake," I leaned forward until Jacob was on his back and I hovered over him, our noses nearly touching, my long golden brown curls creating a curtain on both sides of us. "I truly am in love with you."

"Nessie, are you—"

Before he could finish I pressed my lips to his unsuspecting mouth. He didn't resist like I expected him to. Instead he wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. With his free hand he cradle my head and in one swift smooth motion, without interrupting our kiss, he rolled us over so that he was on top. The weight of his body was oddly comforting. He pulled away after a few moments.

"Jake," I began, breathless.

"Shhh, Nessie. Let me say something, and I need to know you understand."

I nodded wordlessly, confused.

"I don't want you to think that just because you're my imprint that you're obligated to love me. I'm here to be whatever you _want_ me to be, but that also doesn't mean that my feelings for you aren't genuine. I love you, Renesmee. With everything that I am and ever will be. I'm in love with you."

"I love you, more, Jacob." This time he kissed me.

The memory brought a huge smile to my face, and having Jacob near me once again made me hopeful that this happy memory wouldn't be the last. It wasn't long till my huge smile was interrupted by a huger yawn. I tried to stifle it with the back of my hand but Jacob heard anyway, damn super wolf hearing.

"Alright," he said standing up. "Time for bed." He pulled me to my feet then wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my hair. I closed my eyes, wishing the moment would never end. He loosened his embrace and placed a finger under my chin, lifting it so he could look at me.

"What're you doing? Open your eyes."

"No. I can't."

"What? Why not?" He asked perplexed.

"Because if I do you'll disappear," I said matter-of-factly. He chuckled, I appreciated that Jacob was the only person willing to still put up with my spontaneous childish antics.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because most things that are magical aren't usually seen by human eyes."

"I'm not magical, Nessie. And you're only half human," he countered. "Please open your eyes."

"Uh-uh," I muttered stubbornly, a small smile played on my lips.

"Hm," he pondered. "What can I do that'll make you open your eyes."

"You're gonna have to be creative, that's all I know," my smile widened.

"Creative…like this?" He kissed my forehead.

"Not quite."

"Like this?" He kissed my cheek.

"Uh-uh," I sighed.

"Am I at least getting close," he asked with a theatrical sigh.

"Maybe."

"Well, how about this?" I could feel him lean in, close. I felt his hot breath on my face. His intoxicating scent made my head spin. His lips brushed mine so lightly that I thought I imagined it.

"Closer," I breathed. He chuckled softly. It took half a second before I felt his lips pressed against mine. His kiss was tender yet sensual, full of feeling. Full of passion. I placed my hands on either side of his face, my palms burned against his skin, and pulled him in. His tongue parted my lips and I could taste his sweet scent, my knees buckled. His hands found their way up my back steadying me before tangling themselves in my hair. I hated that it had to end, but I reluctantly pulled away. I needed a breath. I finally opened my eyes. Jacob stared at me intensely, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong," I asked confused.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Do you always have to get your way?" A teasing smile broke over his lips.

"What can I say," I giggled. "I don't give up till I get what I want."

"Alright you little monster," Jacob took my hand. "Really, time for bed."

"Sure, sure," I grumbled.

*

After saying goodnight to my family who never slept, Jacob and I made our way to the back of the house, to my room. Jacob sat on my bed while I got myself ready for bed. Once I had gotten my hair into a single braid down my back, changed into sweats and a t-shirt, and turned off the small side table lamp, I crawled under the covers snuggling into his side. The dull moonlight leaked into the large bay window by the bed. Jacob sat on top of the plush down comforter, resting against my headboard with his hands behind his head staring straight at the wall.

"Tell me a story, Jake," I said drowsily. Ever since I could remember, whenever Jacob, with my parents' permission, was allowed to put me to bed I'd always had the same request. Usually his stories revolved around the legends of the Quileute people, those I favored the most. Jacob thought for a long moment before speaking.

"Once upon a time," he started. I knew this particular wouldn't be about his people and I let out a small sigh, he chuckled. "Once upon a time," he started again. "A very special girl and a very ordinary boy fell in love. The boy believed that he was the luckiest guy alive, because the girl was truly one of a kind. One day the boy planned to give the girl a gift. A magical gift. You see, the gift held all his love, and all his promises he had for her. With this gift, no matter the distance between them, he would always be with her. Because he put his soul into the gift." My eyelids grew heavy, but the story made me smile. Jacob paused and I was afraid he wouldn't continue. I could feel his weight shift next to me.

"But there was a problem," he continued. "The boy wasn't sure the girl would accept his gift. He was afraid that what she felt for him was just in the moment, that she would eventually find someone else to love. And although the boy knew that his feelings would never change, it was something that haunted his heart." Jacob paused again, only longer this time.

"What happened," I asked quietly and looked up at him "Did the girl accept the gift?"

"You tell me," he said matching my quietness, his eyes still fixed on the wall.

I looked up at him, one arm still rested behind his head, but he twirled something in his free hand. It was a small wooden box, the size of box meant to house a ring. I couldn't find my breath.

"Jake," I said finally. "What is that?"

"Open it," he held his hand out to me, the box looked e in his wide palm.

I shrugged out from under the covers, sat up and reached for the box. The wood was smooth and dark reminding me of Jacob's warm russet skin. I pushed the top of the small box up and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3 Gifts and Goodbyes

Gifts and Goodbyes

"Jake, I can't accept this," I said finally. We'd both grown so still that it'd felt like hours since either of us took a breath. I closed the small box, the sound it made echoing in the silence. I carefully placed the box on the bed between us. Jacob's head was hung long, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He finally spoke.

"Huh, I guess I'm not that surprised," he said the words slowly, trying to keep his voice steady. He stood up, my bed shook from the change in weight. Jacob paced to the window and stared into the night. His enormous silhouette nearly covered the entire window, blocking out most of the moonlight.

"No, Jake, it isn't what you think," I got up and followed him. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist. When I sure he wasn't going to object I tightened my hold and rested my cheek on his back. "I can't take your mother's ring, it's just too important to your family. I shouldn't have it. Rachel or Rebecca should. It's too much. I'd be better off with something you made for me," I offered.

He turned around slowly so that I didn't have to break my embrace, but space was created between us. He looked at me, his eyes surprisingly calm.

"But that's just it," he said cradling my face in his palms. "This ring is one of the last things I have that belonged to my mother. I know that if you have it, it will carry the memory of her forever. The memory of me. Of us." I knew that talking about his mother was never easy for Jacob. "And you should have it, because I want you to have it. To know how much I love you."

"Jake, I don't need a ring to know that you love me."

"Gosh, you're just like your mom," he sighed dropping his hands from my face.

"Yeah, like I've never heard that one before," I scoffed. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his chest. I listened to his heart beat, it was steady and deep.

"Renesmee," he said into my hair. "I want you to have this ring. It belongs to you. Please."

I took a short moment to think about his request, weighing the pros and cons. On one hand, it was a Black family heirloom and since I technically wasn't apart of Jacob's family just yet I didn't feel comfortable taking something like this away from his sisters. But on the other hand, it was a gift from Jacob. A gift from the man I loved, and accepting the ring would mean the world to him. It would make him happy. I'd made up my mind.

I dropped my arms from around his waist and pulled him to the bed, pushing him down onto it. I crawled into his lap, my back to him and picked up the box from where I'd left it. I carefully opened the box again and gazed at the small silver band that housed a solitary square emerald. The moonlight glinted off the stone and sparkled in my eyes.

"Jake, I think I know what happens next in your story," I pulled the ring from the box, surprised to find that it was hanging on a thin silver chain.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't want to wear it on your finger," he said sheepishly. "Anyway, it'll be closer to your heart this way."

"You know, if I didn't love you so much, I would think that was the corniest thing I'd ever heard," I teased.

"Dang, Nessie, way to kill the moment," he whined. "I'm trying to be romantic here and you just keep knocking me down."

"Romantic? Wow, mom was right. This whole imprinting thing's made you lose some of your edge," I teased further.

"Aw, c'mon, kid, give me a break," he pleaded with a smile.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Jake. So will you please do the honor?" I turned to hand him the necklace and then back again, pulling my hair to the side so he could get a better look.

In a swift move he had the necklace clasped. It never ceased to amaze me that despite his size, Jacob's hands worked carefully and precisely. I cold feel the small chain weighted around my neck, it was an odd feeling. The only other piece of jewelry I ever wore was a silver chain bracelet, also a gift from Jacob.

"I love you, Nessie," Jacob said as he kissed the back of my neck. The feel of his warm lips sent thousands of lightening bolts throughout my body.

I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips under his jaw, making a trail of kisses until I reached his lips. My lips didn't linger for long.

"I love you," I whispered before slinking down further in his lap until my head rested on his chest. "Thank you so much for giving me your mother's ring. I promise to cherish it for as long as…our hearts are beating." He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me gently back and forth. I couldn't fight the weight of my eyelids any longer and gave in to the darkness.

*

"Love," Jacob's breath tickled my ear, shaking me from my slumber. "Time to wake up."

"Ugh, five more minutes," I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Uh-uh-uh," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice. The next thing I knew he pulled the blanket completely off me exposing me to the cool morning air. I shivered and curled into a fetal position, my eyes still shut tight.

"You are so going to pay for that," I said through my teeth.

"Oh really? And just what are you going to do about it, little one," he mused. My eyes flew open calculating his position in the room.

In half a second I sprang up from my bed and strategically perched myself on his back. I pushed him forward and we both tumbled onto the bed, shaking the frame. I heard something crack but quickly dismissed it, because Jacob had rolled us over so that he was now on top. We wrestled around the bed for a few moments before Jacob let me pin him. I straddled his waist, holding his hands over his head.

"You give?"

"I'd give you anything," he said with a smirk. I giggled and leaned forward pecking him on the cheek. I rolled off of him and sunk back into my pillow. Jacob sat up, resting on his elbows.

"So what do I owe this unwelcomed wake up call to," I asked him, stretching my arms and legs.

"Unwelcomed?"

"Yes, 'unwelcomed'," I said. "For your information, Jacob Black, I was having a very pleasant dream, and you interrupted it just as it was getting interesting."

"Really? Was I in it?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"As a matter of fact, you were."

"Oooh, can I see?"

I propped myself up on my elbow and reached out to touch his face. When the projection was done he had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Imagine," he said shortly. "If only I'd come in a few seconds later, we would both know what happens." We both laughed.

"Okay, so really. Why did you wake me up? Why are you even awake for that matter?"

"Actually, your family asked me to come get you. They're leaving this morning," he said grinning.

"Really?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yeah," he laughed. "They want to say goodbye. They're all pretty aware that you don't want them here when you start school in a few days."

Jacob's comment made me sort of sad. The idea that I didn't want my family here when I started a new chapter in my life, existence, wasn't totally true. In fact, I did want them here, but I couldn't tell them that.

"Alright," I said after a short while. "Let's go say goodbye to them." I pulled Jacob by the hand and headed for the living room, no doubt that was where they had convened themselves for this 'sob' fest.

I walked down the hallway tentatively. I couldn't hear anything coming from the living room, or the rest of the house for that matter. Even though my family never made much noise to begin with, subconsciously they'd usually made some sort of commotion in their attempts to portray a "normal" life. I took a deep breath, ready for the flood of emotion that was sure to come, and stepped into the living room. My family was flushed to the far wall of the large room that still lacked a couch. They formed a straight line, as if they were being inspected in the military. It was an odd arrangement for saying goodbye, I thought. My father stood behind my mother, Carlisle behind Esme, and Emmett behind Rosalie. Jasper stood alone at the end but with a wide grin on his face. I wondered where Alice was when the room quickly went dark. Someone had put their hands over my eyes.

"Okay," I said nervously. "Aren't I little too old for this? What's going on?" Something like this only meant one thing in my family, surprise gift.

"Oh, Nessie, don't ruin this for the rest of us," Alice chirped. "Jacob?"

Jacob pulled me in the direction of the front door. I could feel the rest of the family follow suit. And then it hit me, Alice had said "the rest of us." I sighed.

"Mom," I called out. "I'd really hate to think you'd have anything to do with this. Of all…people."

"Oh, sweetie," she said from somewhere behind me. "Just go with it. You know there's no hope once Hurricane Alice gets going." The group laughed, Emmett's voice booming over the rest.

I felt the warm sunlight on my face where Alice's cold hands weren't pressed against and realized we were outside. My heart rate went back to normal when I remembered that my father and uncles had planted twenty-foot hedges around the entire property, no one would ever see my family's little skin reaction to sunlight. After walking about twenty feet I bumped into Jacob's back. He had stopped.

"Could have said something, Jake," I scolded.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Alright, Nessie," Alice said, still shielding my eyes. "Since you've decided to live in this busy-bustling-soaked-in-sunlight-never-rains city, we all decided that you might need this."

_Oh, great,_ I thought. _They bought me a car. And knowing them it's probably some outrageous foreign sports car that'll make me stick out like a sore thumb, even in a place like LA._ I groaned. I could hear my father laugh from behind me.

"Okay, Alice," Edward said. "She's knows what it is. Now let her see."

Alice hesitated, sighed and then reluctantly released me. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight and then it came into focus. There it was. Sitting in the driveway with a huge red ribbon on its hood, my jaw dropped. I gawked at the brand new Mini Cooper, totally inconspicuous and completely me. The shiny grayish blue body sparkled in the morning sun. I stood in awe of my new car for a good five minutes before turning to my family.

"I love it," I squealed. "Thank you so much, you guys! It's absolutely perfect!" I ran to my parents, who, along with the rest of the family, had settled on the covered front porch, and pulled them both into a hug.

"You're welcome, hun," my mom said when I released them. "I remember my first car. Still my favorite." She threw a hard look at my father who smiled.

"Hey, that thing wasn't going to make it much longer when I met you," he said defensively.

After Rosalie went over all the car's features my family went back into the house. I knew this was it, time to say goodbye. I first said goodbye to my grandparents and aunts and uncles. Carlisle and Esme both hugged me tight. Emmett tussled my hair, inconveniently tangling my braid and causing Rosalie to smack him in the back of the head. Saying goodbye to Alice, my favorite aunt, was never easy, our embrace was longer than the others'.

"Thank you for not saying anything to my parents," I said in a hurried whisper.

"Of course, Ness. I did promise. I love you, sweetie. Take care of yourself, okay. And Jacob," she sang into my ear. "You know I won't be able to see what's going with the two of you." I nodded.

When it came time to say goodbye to Jasper I was surprised when he pulled me into his arms. Jasper was never fond of physical contact, except when it came to Alice. But his hug was shockingly warm, sincere. I then took my parents into the kitchen. The weren't able to cry, but I might shed a few tears.

"Dad, I have something to tell you two. Please let me get it all out before you say anything, for mom's sake," I said, my parents sat at the kitchen dinette.

They both nodded. I took in a deep breath to center my thoughts.

"I know that I've told the both of you the reason why I decided to go to school here," I started. "But I haven't been completely honest." They sat motionless, like statues molded from perfection. "The true reason I decided to move here, where the sun is always shining, and as far away from where the family will be is…because I want to be away from you guys." I held my breath waiting for their, well my mother's, reaction.

"What do you mean, Renesmee," she asked coolly.

"I mean, I want to try and live a normal life. And I can't very well do that with the family shadowing my every step. Ever since I was little you guys were the constant reminder that I am different, that I am half vampire. It's like you forget that I'm also half human…I want to have the chance to live like that." When I finished I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"So you're saying that you want to live like a human forever? What if you get too thirsty. Or someone realizes that you're not…completely human?" Bella asked.

"No, not forever, just for now. I want the option. And I'll deal with those things when they come up," I explained.

"Well then," she said shortly. "I guess there's no stopping you now." She turned to my father. "Did you know she was thinking about this?"

"Not until now," he said.

"It's not the only reason I wanted to move here mom," I defended my father. "I really was interested in coming to California because no one could tell me much about it. And their school system is quite impressive. Those were the reasons I concentrated on around dad."

"I guess, if this is what really makes you happy," she said, worry clouding her eyes. "It's just…you know how much I—"

"Worry," I finished for her. "I know. And don't worry, the second I miss you guys too much or I feel like I need a good dose of vampire living, I'll be on the next plane to Quebec."

Bella got up from her seat, my father followed suit, and she wrapped her arms around me. Edward proceeded to wrap his arms around the both of us.

"We love you, Renesmee," she said. "More than you may know." My father released the both of us and I walked them to the front door. I hugged them each one more time before they headed to the silver Ferrari.

"Oh, by the way," Bella called over to me. "Your couch should be arriving in a couple days." She blew a kiss to me and then got into the car. The rest of my family had already loaded themselves into the two other sleek, darkly tinted, vehicles. Before I could blink, they were gone. I stood at the doorstep with my arms wrapped around myself. I felt Jacob's presence behind me, but I didn't turn.

"So, how do you feel," he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

I turned to face him and looked up into his smoldering black eyes. "Free."


	4. Chapter 4 Intro to New Living

Introduction to New Living

The doorbell rang, shaking Jacob and I from our sleep. Jacob grumbled something unintelligible and got out of bed. A few moments later I heard the front door open and the low murmur of voices. Jacob reappeared in the doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Couch is here," he said plopping back down onto the bed. "They want to know where you want it."

"In the living room," I said sarcastically. I sleepily got up from the bed and trudged toward the front of the house.

I found a man, somewhere in his early twenties, leaning on the inside of the open front door. He straightened up as I approached him, I noticed that he was staring at my face as I walked down the hallway. I was suddenly self conscious about my sweats and t-shirt. I never cared much what I looked like in the eyes of another man, the only person's opinion I was ever interested in was Jacob's, and he never made a fuss about my wardrobe.

I was about four yards from the front door when I got a clear view of his face. He was average looking, I suppose. But after years of being surrounded by the beauty of my family and hardly interacting with the boys at the high schools I'd attended because of Jacob's constant presence, everyone seemed average to me. But there was something in his eyes that made me look deeper and when I was standing only a few feet from him I decided that he was more than average.

"Good afternoon. Are you Renes….Reness…Mrs. Cullen," he finally settled.

I laughed. "Ms. Cullen," I said emphasizing the 'Ms.'. "And please, just call me Nessie."

"Alright, well…Nessie. I believe you were expecting a couch, where would you like us to—"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted. "Did you say 'afternoon'?"

"Um, yes ma'am. It's," he glanced at his watch. "1:33 in the afternoon."

"Really," I tried to figure out where the time had gone. I guess me and Jacob were up later than we realized last night. I smiled at the night we had, staying up to talk about our future in Los Angeles.

"Ma'am, uh…Nessie?" The young man's voice cut into my thoughts. "Where would you like us to put the couch?"

I shook my head quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry. In the living room please. Right through there," I nodded to the right. "Against the bare wall," where my family was standing just yesterday I thought to myself.

The young man peeked further into the house and into the living room. "Alright. Sounds good," he said, and held out his metal clip board to me. "If you could just sign on the line, please." I took the clipboard from him and looked at the paper, there were multiple unsigned lines printed on the paper.

"I'm sorry, which one?"

"The one at the bottom," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, thanks," I said blushing. I quickly signed my name and handed the clipboard back to him. He did a quick once over and ripped the receipt to give to me.

"We'll be right back with your new couch," I couldn't be sure, but it looked like he winked at me. He walked off down the front steps and to the moving truck that sat on my driveway, behind my new car.

Once he was out of sight, in the truck, I walked to the living room. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror that hung over where the couch was to be positioned. _Ugh_, _No wonder that delivery guy was staring at me,_ I thought. _I'm a mess._ I made an attempt to tame the mess of curls on top of my head, but quickly realized I was being ridiculous and stopped. I sat on the antique arm chair in one of the corners of the room, facing away from the doorway.

"This a great couch," a voice said from behind. It was the young man carrying one end of one of the cream colored couches my mom was staring at the other night. I didn't even notice which one Bella ended up picking. The young man was helped by an older bald man with a handle-bar mustache, his work shirt screamed in protest over his wide biceps. He looked like he should be riding a great big motorcycle.

"Thanks. My mom picked it out," I said absent-mindedly.

"Your mom? Is that the lady you were with the day you purchased it?" He put his side down carefully and the big bald man followed suit.

_Damn it_, I thought, _I didn't think he would know that_.

"You've seen me before?" I asked to avoid the question.

He chuckled self-consciously. I noticed that the bald man rolled his eyes before stalking out of the room. "Yes, it was a couple days ago, right? I'm sorry, I guess I could have introduced myself. I'm Gavin, my dad owns the furniture store you bought your couch from," he pulled off his right work glove and extended his hand to me. I got up from the chair and shook it.

"Oh, I see. Now that makes sense," I said, sighing that my distraction worked. "I thought you were like some stalker or something."

"No, nothing like that," he chuckled again. "So, I'm assuming that wasn't your mom with you the other night?"

_Great_, I thought. _Quick. Think of something_!

"No, that was her sister," a husky voice said from the doorway. "Right, Nessie?"

"Oh, Jacob," I said startled. I spun around, my hair whipping me in the face. "Yeah, my sister, Bella." I could always pretend that Esme was my mother, everyone else did. I finally realized that the three of us were standing in silence and that Jacob was shirtless. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Jacob, this is Gavin," I gestured from Jacob to Gavin. "His dad owns the furniture store my mom bought this couch from. He was just commenting on how great it was. Gavin, this is Jacob. My…" I didn't know how I was supposed to introduce Jacob to strangers. It was obvious that we weren't related, but I didn't really have to keep up any sort of charade anymore, so I was thrown for an excuse.

"Her boyfriend," Jacob offered to me with a smirk. He turned to glare in Gavin's direction.

"Hey, man," Gavin said. He offered Jacob his hand but Jacob just stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. Instead, Jacob nodded once in his direction. "Alright," Gavin said uncomfortably pulling his hand back. "It looks like you're all set here. Let us know if you have any problems with the couch." He pulled out a business card from his back jean pocket and handed it to me.

Gavin headed for the front door, when he passed by Jacob it looked as though they might collide. Thankfully, Jacob took a small step to his left so that Gavin could pass without incident. I followed after him, rolling my eyes at Jacob when I passed him. He chuckled softly.

"Well, thanks a lot," I said at the doorway, Gavin was already halfway down the path to the driveway. He turned to flash me a bright smile.

"Anytime," he called.

I shut the door and spun around, right into Jacob's warm chest.

"Okay," I said straightening myself. "You really have to stop doing that." He chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up so that I was face to face with him.

"Looks like you've got yourself a little crush," he said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" My heart started to beat faster.

"I mean you should have seen how that Greg guy was looking at you," he said.

"Oh. You mean Gavin? Yeah, right. I don't even know the guy," I wrapped my arms around his neck, I realized I was still holding the business card.

"Yeah, Gavin," he slurred his name. "Well, he seems to know you."

"Now why would I want a guy like Gavin when I've got an animal like you?" I laughed and he quickly joined me.

"You got that right," he nuzzled his nose into the base of my neck. I started to laugh hysterically. He knew my weak spot. When he finally stopped I was gasping for air. He set me back on my feet.

"Did you realize what time it is?" We headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, almost 2 o'clock, I'm starving," as if on cue his stomach growled. We laughed.

"Well, I guess today would be a good time to start my all human diet," I said. He looked at me with a questioning expression. "I meant all human _food_ diet." He laughed.

"It's not so bad," he encouraged. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Thankfully Carlisle had the brilliant idea to store some animal blood in the garage for me," I wrinkled my nose. Although the idea of refrigerated animal blood was better than nothing I still disliked the idea of having to rely on it.

"Yeah, we don't want to go putting any animals on the endangered species list. Do they even have good game here in the Hollywood Hills?" Jacob teased.

"Only if you count spoiled heiresses and overpaid celebrities," I quipped. I made a few sandwiches for the two of us. Jacob quickly inhaled three while I worked on my first.

"Hey I have a question," I said when he reached for his fourth.

"Shoot," he took a huge bite, consuming nearly the entire sandwich.

"How are you going to phase? We can't have you getting any older and this isn't exactly the best neighborhood to go traipsing around as a giant wolf."

"Well, I haven't figured that out yet exactly. I guess I'll do it way into the woods, I mean Los Angeles has got to have some remote areas, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Are you sure you're okay with living forever as a shape-shifting wolf," I asked curiously.

"Of course," he said matter-of-factly. "Think about it, I get to stay young and strong forever, and I get to live out my existence with you," he winked at me and I giggled.

"Alright, alright. So are you ever going to tell me what the loose ends are that you had to tie up in La Push?"

He chewed thoughtfully for a few moments. "Actually, yeah. Well, since I decided to live here with you…" he trailed off and took another bite of his sandwich. "I decided to step down," he said in a low voice.

"Step down?" It took me a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. "Wait, what?! You stepped down as Alpha?! No, Jacob! You can't! Why would you do that?! You have to go back to La Push right now. Reclaim your right!" It was when I felt his hot hands gripping my shoulders that I realized I was losing it.

"Shhh, Nessie. Calm down," he was kneeling in front of me, our eyes level. "It's okay. Shhh." He pulled me into his chest and began to stroke my hair.

"Why would you do something stupid like that," I asked, my voice muffled.

"Because, I would rather be here. And it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the pack to have an Alpha that's hardly there," he explained simply. I sighed, objecting would only tire me out. "And anyway, the rest of the pack is close to retiring. Your family hasn't been back to Forks in almost 10 years."

"Wait a second," I said leaning back to face him. "Who's Alpha for now then?"

"Well Sam's already decided to retire since Emily is due any day now. So Paul has taken over that pack since Rachel has no objection."

"Yeah, but what about your pack," I asked impatiently.

He laughed before answering, a deep rumbling laugh. "Well, Embry or Quil would have been the most likely candidates. But Quil's never been one for leading and didn't want to take on the responsibility. You know him, just happy to be apart of the pack."

"So, Embry?"

He laughed again. "Not exactly, it turns out someone else wanted to step up as Alpha."

"Oh no," I groaned. "Seth? Seth Clearwater is Alpha?" Seth wasn't exactly what someone would associate with the word Alpha. He was still just a kid, to me at least, easily distracted and quite immature, even though he had the body of a twenty-something-year-old.

"Nope, not Seth. But you are getting closer."

It was then that it hit me because there was only one person left in Jacob's pack. "Leah?! Leah is Alpha? How did that happen? Is that even allowed?"

"Well, next to Seth, Leah has been in my pack the longest. And she's sort of always been my second. I didn't feel right overlooking her. She deserves it just as much as anyone else. I think she'll do a good job. I mean…c'mon you've met her." We both laughed. There was no denying Leah was a firecracker, after considering it for a few seconds, I decided that Jacob was right is appointing Leah as Alpha.

"Wow," I said breathless. "That is a surprise. Are the other guys okay with all this?"

"Everyone but Seth," he chuckled and got back to his chair to finish his meal.

I looked down at the table, noticing the business card resting next to my plate. I picked it up and stuck it into my pocket. My hand brushed against something unfamiliar. I pulled it out and looked at the once folded piece of paper. Scrawled inside, in Jasper's elaborate cursive was a list of four names and three phone numbers. I recognize the first three names as Vampires who frequently visited the West and Southwest regions, but the last name sans phone number puzzled me. I mentally reminded myself to eventually look this person up. It finally dawned on me that the reason for Jasper's unorthodox goodbye was so that he could slip the note into my pocket.

"What's that?" Jacob ask clearing the dishes from the table.

"Oh. Just a list of a few of Jasper's friends in the area," I didn't think mentioning the last name would be wise at this time.

"Great," he mumbled, sitting back down. "I didn't know Vampires had a yellow pages." I laughed.

"Eh, I think it could be an alright thing," I shrugged. "It's always good to know people in the area. Plus, if something 'strange' happens we'll know the cause."

"Something 'strange'," Jacob said making air quotes. "I think I'm gonna really miss those days."


	5. Chapter 5 First Day

First

"I wish you'd let me drive," Jacob whined from the passenger seat. I laughed pulling into the first empty spot I saw.

"Ha, keep dreaming, Jake," I turned the ignition off. "You know you really didn't have to come with me today. I mean what are you going to do while I'm in class?"

"What did you expect," he got out of the car and came around to open my door. "That I was gonna spend the day walking around Hollywood like some tourist? Eh, no thanks."

"Thanks," I said getting out, he handed me my book bag and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Yeah, but what're you gonna do all day stuck on campus? I don't want you to get bored," I wound my fingers in his and pulled him in the direction of multiple buildings.

"Well," he said catching up with my excited pace. "I guess I can just walk around the campus. See what all the fuss about college is about."

"And by 'walk around' do you mean 'make sure everything is secure and safe'?"

"Yeah-huh," he said with a smile.

"Wow, and here I thought I'd gotten away from the Cullens," I teased.

"Hey, now. I just want to make sure you're alright during the time I'm not with you. Would you rather I sit outside every single one of your classes," he threatened.

"You know," I said to him. "You could have enrolled here yourself, then you could just sit in the class with me. My parents were more than willing to pay for it."

"As much as I'd love to blow Edward's money on myself," he laughed, "School just isn't for me." I'd spent the last few months trying to convince Jacob in enrolling in at least a few classes at UCLA, and with my family's pull at almost every major college in the country guaranteeing his admittance, but he stubbornly refused every time. This was my last ditch effort at trying to persuade him, and yet again I'd failed.

We entered a two-story brick building and stopped at the door of my first class, the philosophy of Phenomenology. Carlisle had pulled a few strings and was able to get me into advanced classes rather than have to suffer through a bunch of introductory courses. I watched the people walking into the classroom. They all looked to be around their early to mid twenties. Jacob, who normally stood out amongst high school students, looked like he belonged here more than I did. I began to second guess whether or not I was ready for college. Jacob noticed my worried expression.

"Nessie, are you okay?"

"Sure, sure. I guess I'm just, um…"

"Nervous," he offered. He wrapped his arms around me and began to rub my back. "Think about it this way," he said looking into my eyes. "The second you get out of class I'll be right here waiting for you." I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said exhaling. "Here I go. Wish me luck." He pulled me close until my face nearly touched his chest and discreetly lifted me off the ground so that we were face to face. The action made me giggled. My giggles were quickly halted when he pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the eyes of passers by staring at the scene we were apparently making, which Jacob and I had a tendency to do. We never meant to, but for some reason whenever someone saw my 5'6-pale-complexion-ballet dancer-like-figure walking hand in hand his severely contrasting 6'7-russet-color-skinned-shaggy-haired-would-put-most-body-builders-to-shame physique, we usually turned a few heads. Jacob set me back on the ground but didn't release me.

"Good luck," he kissed the top of my head. I stood for a minute, trying to regain my composure. He laughed.

"Thanks," I mumbled and finally pulled away from him and turned for the door.

"Love you," Jacob called after me.

I smiled at him. "Love you more," I smiled. I reached for the door and stole one more glance at Jacob's smiling face before entering the classroom. It was nearly full with only a few sparse seats.

_Hm, front of the room, back of the room_, I asked myself. I settled for a seat toward the middle of the room when my eyes locked a familiar face. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the young man smiling at me. Gavin. He was sitting at the desk to the left of the one I had decided on. I took a deep breath, crossed the room and slid into the empty seat. I could still feel his eyes fixed on me.

"So, I thought you weren't some stalker," I turned to him with a small smile.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I believe I was here first," he countered. "So technically you'd be the one who was doing the stalking." He smiled at the thought.

"Touché," I could feel the red rush to my cheeks. "And here I am thinking LA was some big time city."

"Nah. It's much smaller than you think. Six degrees of separation thing, you know."

"I suppose. But it can't be as small as the city where I was born," I found it odd that I was able to create small talk so effortlessly. Maybe this human thing was easier than I thought.

"And where was that?"

"Forks, up in Washington. State, not D.C.," I quickly added.

"Wow, that does sound small town," he commented with a chuckle.

"Definitely," I agreed with a smile. "But the only thing I miss is the rain. Los Angeles is a little too dry for me."

"Yeah. You get used to it," he shrugged.

"So have you lived here all your life?"

"Most of it. Hey that's a pretty little charm," he said eyeing my necklace. "A gift?"

I found it strange that he changed the subject so abruptly, but quickly shook it off.

"Yeah it was," I smiled at the though and instinctively looked down at the silver ring and started twirling it between my fingers.

"From your parents," he asked, his eyes glittered with hope.

I chuckled, "Not exactly, from my…boyfriend." I still found it difficult to refer to Jacob in such a superficial way. "It was his mother's."

"Oh, I forgot you have a boyfriend," he said disappointed. He began to tap his right finger on his chin and then pointed it at me as if he'd remembered something great. "Joshua, right."

"Jacob," I corrected with a chuckle. It occurred to me then that all men, no matter their genetic makeup, felt the need to undermine every other man on earth.

"Oh right," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

Both our attention turned to the door when a hush fell over the room. A short man who looked to be in his late 50's stalked across the room juggling a thick stack of papers, a sliver travel coffee mug and a worn out brief case. He wore a maroon sweater vest over a white dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up passed his elbows, his khakis corduroys drooped over a pair of scuffed black Oxfords. I noticed that his socks didn't match and I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny," Gavin whispered to me.

I looked at him and tilted my head toward the professor's socks.

"His socks," I whispered back shielding my mouth with my hand from the professor's direction.

"What're you talking about?" He stared at me, baffled.

"You can't tell?" I threw another look at the professor's feet. There it was, plain as day, two different socks. I was only sitting four people back from where the professor stood, I couldn't have been imagining it. One sock was clearly heather gray with little red stitched diamonds and the other was charcoal with tiny fuchsia polka dots. Was the difference only noticeable to me? _Oh no_, I thought. _Did I notice something that shouldn't have been caught by regular human eyes?_

"Oh," I turned back to Gavin. "I thought his socks were mismatched. Guess not." Gavin furrowed his eyebrows then focused his attention back to the professor. I sunk into my chair—mortified. _Great, my first day in college and I come off as some crazy girl who see mismatched socks. _

*

I was relieved when the professor dismissed the class five minutes early, and excited to see Jacob. The class only last for an hour and a half but I could feel myself start to miss him. I knew that seeing his face would marginally brighten my mood. Without so much a glance in Gavin's direction, I gathered my belongings and headed for the door. My heart sank when I didn't find Jacob standing outside of the classroom like he'd promised. Suddenly I wasn't so happy getting out of class early. I stepped to the side to let the other students exit and leaned against the wall. The hallway was abuzz with students pacing in and out of the building.

"Nessie," I heard a low voice form behind me call.

I turned with a smile hoping to find Jacob, instead I was met by Gavin's piercing green eyes. What was it about his eyes that always surprised me?

"Oh, hello, Gavin," I said shyly.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that you were fight," he said with a huge grin. "About Professor Rathbone's socks."

"Oh, yeah," I said relieved. "Is that why you were listening so intently...you were really just looking at his socks?" I laughed.

"Yeah, how'd you know," he laughed, too.

"Wild guess," I shrugged. "The slight difference in his socks would take some focus to notice."

"Yeah, but not for you. You noticed the second he walked into the room," he said speculatively.

"Well, I guess I'm sort of freaky that way," I said with a nervous chuckle.

"So, you waiting for someone," he asked with the same glitter of hope. "Or would it be okay for me to offer to escort you to your next class?"

"Actually, I am. Jacob. Boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh, right," he said sullenly. "Not to be rude or anything, but your boyfriend is a little…intimidating. Physically, I mean. He's like some giant grizzly bear or something." I laughed, but Gavin was totally serious.

"Eh, he's more like a big puppy, I think," I said in between giggles.

"Yeah well, if I didn't know any better I would have never pictured the two of you together. You're both so…" his voice trailed off and his eyes grew wide.

I felt a sudden rush of heat against my back, Jacob was standing close behind me. And by the look on Gavin's face, Jacob wasn't happy. I quickly turned around, met by his broad chest, trying my best to look surprised.

"Jake! I didn't know you were right there," he wasn't buying my charade. "You remember Gavin, right? Can you believe we have a class together, let alone go to the same school? Small world, huh?"

"Small world, alright," Jacob said gritting his teeth. "And getting smaller."

I could feel him start to tremble, I quickly grabbed his hand to calm him down. I looked at Gavin, his eyes full of terror but shockingly his hands that hung at his side were balled into tight fists.

"Alright," I said pulling Jacob toward the exit. "Don't want to be late to my next class. See you later, Gavin," I threw and apologetic glance his way. "C'mon, Jake."

Jacob didn't stop trembling until we were out of the brick building and making our way down a crowded walkway. I loosened my grip on his hand, my knuckles returned to normal color, which wasn't far off from their usual pallor.

"I don't like that Gavin guy," Jacob mumbled.

"What's not to like? You hardly know him."

"Yeah—just like you do. Or don't. Whatever."

"What's that supposed to mean," I hoped the annoyance was obvious.

"Aw, c'mon, Nessie, you should have seen the way he was looking at you."

"And what way was that," I scoffed.

"He wants you, Nessie. I know what guys like that are thinking," he scoffed back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sourly. "I didn't know you had developed mind-reading powers. Congratulations, Edward, Jr."

"Don't give me that crap, Nessie," he dropped my hand when we reached the front of my next class. "Ness, you better open your eyes. You really do have to be careful about who you choose to let into your life. Sorry to tell you, but without your family, you're completely vulnerable out here."

"Listen, Jacob Black. I moved here to get away from having to 'be careful'. And if interacting with Gavin is a mistake then so be it. Isn't it my choice to learn that on my own?"

"Fine, if that's what you want—then go for it," he turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"Home," he muttered. Anxiety rushed over me because I didn't know if he meant "our home"…or La Push.


	6. Chapter 6 Alone

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I am just one of thousands of writers who has been inspired by her mesmerizing characters. I do not own any rights to the characters from the Twilight Saga.

**Alone**

"You're here," I said when I approached Jacob in the backyard. He was lying under a tree that was growing on the neighbor's side of the 20-foot hedge fence. The sunlight coming through the tree's long branches and lush leaves made interesting patterns across Jacob's face.

"Of course I am," he sat up. "Where else would I be?"

"I don't know," I sat down next to him, resting my head on his arm. "I was afraid…" I trailed into a whisper, hesitant to finish my thought.

"Afraid of what?" He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"That you'd gone back to La Push..." I said softly.

He turned me by the shoulders so that I was looking at him.

"Why would you think that?" His already dark eyes darkened. "Renesmee, I could, would, never leave you."

"Well, I thought that after what happened today…"

"Nessie," he chuckled. "It's gonna take a lot more than some little delivery boy to drive me away. Face it, babe…you're stuck with me."

"Good to know," I chuckled. I turned back around so that my back rested on his chest, I could feel every breath he took. "But Jake," I said seriously. "Was what happened today really because of me making new friends…or just that this new friend happens to be a guy?" Jacob didn't answer for a few moments, and I wondered if he didn't hear me.

"To tell you the truth," he said finally. "I didn't think adjusting to life without your family was going to be this difficult. I mean, we've always relied on Alice and Edward to know if we were in any danger. But now…we're on our own."

"But that's what I want," I said. "I like having to trust my own instincts, and not knowing exactly what is going to happen."

"I know it is. Like I said…it's just really difficult. I'm just gonna have to get used to it," he kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, nothing like today will ever happen again. Promise."

"Okay, good. I guess you're gonna have to trust me a little more, too, then," I sighed.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "Remember when you were younger and everyone made your decisions for you? Ah, those were the days." I turned on him and pulled him to the ground. He didn't put up a fight and let me pin him to the grass.

"Why do you always let me win," I asked lowering my face to his.

"Because I like the view," he looked down at my shirt and smirked.

"Ugh, Jacob Black," I laughed. "You _are_ a dog." I leaned down further and touched the tip of my nose to his.

"Eh, you still love me," he chuckled and kissed my lips. I interrupted him by lithely flipping myself over so that we were cheek to cheek, our feet facing in opposite directions.

"You think we'll always be this happy," I asked him.

"I sure hope so…or else we really got ripped off on this whole imprinting business."

We lay in silence for several moments before I even realized how tired I was and drifted off to sleep. I found myself running through the forests of La Push with Jacob, in wolf form, at my side. At first it seemed as though we were running for fun, hunting, but when I looked over at Jacob he had a look of urgency in his eyes. He glanced behind us and sped up. I followed his eyes and saw that we were being chased by a dark figure.

The figure wore a heavy leather coat with a matching hat. The ensemble looked old but still had a hint of modernism. The figure's hat was pulled down low casting a dark shadow over his face. The only thing I could make out were his emerald eyes that glowed against the rest of the black and white palette my dreams usually possessed. The figure was quickly gaining on us and I pushed harder to get away. The figure began to fall behind at the same time Jacob was. I was creating distance between them at an alarming rate. It was then that I realized that I wasn't the one he was after. The figure was after Jacob. I stopped abruptly and turned to run back to Jacob. But he was gone along with the dark-cloaked figure. I frantically scanned the forest for any sign of life. Nothing. I was completely alone.

I could feel my heart stop beating. I clutched at my chest trying to start it up again. I felt the familiar small circle pressed against my skin. I tore the necklace off and held the ring in the palm of my head, I blinked once and it disintegrated. The dust that was left was blown away by the wind. I fell to the forest floor and the trees closed in around me before turning into water. I was submerged in the murky blue abyss gasping for air.

I woke with a start and shot up into a sitting position. It took me a few moments to realize I was still in the backyard. The sun was beginning to set and I was alone. I looked around for Jacob, but nothing. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rocked myself back and forth trying to shake off the dream. I forced myself to keep from blinking afraid that if I closed them I would see the green-eyed figure capturing Jacob.

"Nessie, why are you crying," Jacob asked, his voice full of worry. I didn't even notice the tears that were flowing uncontrollably until Jacob was wiping them from my cheeks. He was kneeling in front of me, his hands cradling my face. I quickly threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Jake," I cried into his shoulder. "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone? Why did you leave me?"

"Ness, I didn't leave you," he stroked my hair. "I was just inside making dinner. I didn't want to bother you. Are you okay?"

I pulled away from him, the last of my tears falling. "I am now. I just had a really bad dream." I reached my palm up to his cheek to show him the cause of my angst.

"Oh, Nessie, you don't have to worry about anything like that. We're safe here." He pulled me up from the grass and started to lead me back to the house.

"I know," I sniffled. "It just really scared me, that's all."

*

For the rest of the night, through dinner and through my homework, all I could think about was the dream. It was the first time I ever really felt alone. Up until now I've had multiple lines of defense, nine layers to be exact, at my beck and call. Bella. Edward. Alice. Jasper. Rosalie. Emmett. Carlisle and Esme. And of course, Jacob. But now, Jacob was right, we were on our own. He was my only protection against anything and everything, even myself. I could never lose Jacob. The thought of living without him made me shudder.

"Can I ask you something," I said climbing into bed next to him.

"Anything," he said sitting in his usual manner, resting with his hands behind his head.

"What are you afraid of?" I nestled under the covers so that only my head was exposed.

"Spiders…oh, and bees," he said automatically.

"No really," I said ignoring his joke. "What's your biggest fear?"

He looked down at me and caught on to my seriousness. "Hm, your unhappiness."

"Is that all?"

"Well no, but it's one of the biggest ones."

"What's another one?"

"Losing you, of course," he slunk down so that we were face to face. "Why do you ask?"

"What would you do if…you ever did—lose me," I asked quietly.

"I don't know. It's not something I'm willing to let myself think about. Nessie, what's wrong? What's with the questions?" He reached out to push a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I was just thinking about that dream. It made me feel so alone," I could feel the tears welling.

"Love, you'll never be alone," he said soothingly.

"How do you know that?" I objected.

"Because I won't let that happen."

"But what if something, someone, comes between us. That neither of us can stop."

"I told you already, nothing can come between us. What we have is stronger than anything anyone else has. We're spiritually tied to each other. Forever."

He kissed my forehead before pressing hips lips to mine. I kissed him back determined to tie myself to him in a different way. He didn't resist. I pushed the heavy down comforter off of me and it fell onto the floor. I rolled over so that I straddled Jacob's waist. He sat up so that we were face to face and kissed me. I tangled my fingers in his shaggy hair, pressing my body to his. Then in one smooth maneuver Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled me onto the bed. He hovered over me, his eyes smoldering. Jacob lowered himself and made a trail down my stomach and back up again with his lips, his warm touch sent chills through my sleep cami. He then ran his lips from my collar bone and up my neck before settling on my lips. I clawed at his back and shoulders, thankful that I couldn't leave any permanent damage to his smooth skin. My heart was pounding so hard I thought I was going to pass out.

"I love you," I said holding his face in my hands. I traced his lips with the tip of my tongue.

"I love you, more," he murmured.

"Forever?'

"Until our hearts stop beating," he sealed his promise by leaning in for the most passionate, heart stopping kiss we would ever share. The worries that had plagued me throughout the night began to slowly melt away. I was comforted by the thought that at least for tonight I wasn't alone.

"Jacob," I said breathless. "I want you."

"You have me," he murmured and kissed my neck.

"No, I want _all_ of you."

"Nessie," he said softly. "I don't think that's a good idea. Not tonight at least."

"What? Why not?"

"I think we should talk to Carlisle first…"

"WHAT?! Oh, my god. Are you serious?" I shoved him off of me and sat up. "Here we are with everything getting serious and you want to talk to my _grandfather_? What's the matter with you?"

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh, "I only meant we don't know what could happen if we…go any further."

"You know what Jacob," I spat getting up from the bed. "For once I'd like you to be reckless with me." I bent down and reached for my blanket noticing Gavin's business card hiding under the bed. I descreetly shoved it into my sweat pants pocket before stomping out of the room. "Don't bother following me," I called back to Jacob.

I walked to the kitched and grabbed my cell phone from the kitchen counter then headed for the back yard. I sat under the same tree as the afternoon and wrapped the down comforter around me. Something made me turn Gavin's business card over, sure enough scrawled on the back was Gavin's cell phone number. When I was sure that Jacob hadn't followed me I sent a quick text message to the number. **Meet me 10 minutes before the next class meeting. -Nessie **I heard the backdoor to the house open and close quietly, I fumbled to delete the message from my Sent Box. I hit the 'okay' button just as I felt Jacob's presence next to me.


	7. Chapter 7 Questions

Ch 7 Family Matters

"I thought I told you not to follow me, Jacob Black," I forced myself to keep my voice even.

"Yeah well, I'm working on not letting you get your way so easily anymore," he said gruffly. We were quiet for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," I sighed leaning my head on his arm.

"What're you apologizing for? Geez, just like Bella." Jacob's voice had an edge to it but he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ugh…I'm starting hate myself so much right now. I'm just…so frustrated. And not just sexually," I amended. He chuckled. "I mean, I just feel like if I don't start living out every possible thing that my family wouldn't approve of then I'll never get the chance to." Jacob was silent. I knew he hated hearing me put myself down, but presently I couldn't help it.

"I don't think I understand," he said finally.

"I guess I put so much pressure on myself, being away from my family, that I feel like I have to act a certain way because they're no longer around," I explained.

"Nessie, babe, you just have to act like you."

"But that's just the thing," I shrugged out from under his arm and stood up. I began to pace in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest. "I don't know who I am. I've been defined by my family for so long…I don't know even know the real me." He got up and stopped my pacing by putting his arms around me from behind.

"You're Renesmee," he assured me. "And the only thing you need to know is that you should be happy."

"That's not going to tell me who I am," I said sardonically and rested my head against his chest. He chuckled. "Please don't laugh, I'm being completely serious." He laughed this time.

"You're adorable when you get all worked up," he kissed my hair. "Look, Nessie. This is how I see it. Once you figure out who you are you'll be happy. So all you need to do is focus on being happy. Because once you're happy, that means you've found yourself. And I want you to do whatever it takes for that to happen. Make sense?" I didn't want to admit it, but Jacob was making the most sense he'd ever made before. He was also right and I hated when Jacob was right. This time, however, I was glad he had chosen such loaded words.

"Whatever it takes," I said mostly to myself.

"Whatever it takes," he repeated.

"So, you won't be upset if I ask you to stay home while I'm at school tomorrow?" Jacob stiffened but I forced myself to keep my eyes on the darkness. I couldn't subject my heart to see the hurt I knew was in his eyes.

"Whatever it takes," he mumbled again.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, sure." He kissed the top of my head again.

*

"Hey Nessie," Gavin came down the hallway with a huge smile. I smiled weakly back at him. For the past couple days I'd been battling with myself about keeping my meeting with Gavin. In the end I decided that I couldn't just run away without a valid explanation…or at least a good one.

"Hello Gavin," I said when he came to a stop in front of me. I stepped back when I realized how close he was, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So, what's up?" His hands were in his pockets and he crossed his legs at the ankles, using the wall to keep him upright.

"Not much, how are you," I asked as casually as I could. My heart was beating so fast that I silently thanked every known deity that he was just a regular human and couldn't hear the change in my already rapid heartbeat.

"So…is there something you wanted to talk to me about? I mean, I don't usually get texts from girls I hardly know at 11:30 at night. Usually that only means one thing." He chuckled when I tried to hide my blushing cheeks by looking down.

"Oh, well I just wanted to apologize for Jacob's behavior the other day," I said quickly. "He can be a little…protective sometimes."

"Protective," he scoffed. "Well he sure has the big intimidating watchdog act down cold." He didn't look amused, but I could feel my lips pull up at the corners.

"Yeah, well, we've known each other for a really long time. He's really my only family while I'm here. And I just wanted to make sure that he didn't scare you away or something. I mean, we just met and all, but still. First impressions are big, right? Especially in LA?" He smiled a bright smile.

"Nah, he didn't have that kind of effect on my," he shrugged. "But I do know a way you can make it up to me if it's bothering you so much."

"What'd you have in mind," I asked cautiously.

"Well, I was going to suggest a game of 20 questions…only I'm the one asking all the questions," he said with a chuckle.

"That would be making it up to you?" I was beyond confused. I couldn't understand why he would be so interested in me. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just curious about you. Plus you look like you could use another friend in LA…besides your guard dog of a boyfriend."

"Okay, if that's really what you want. Do I get the chance to plead the fifth?" I couldn't take any chances on him asking the wrong questions. I didn't want to have to lie too much.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't ask something like that. But sure, why not…it'll just make you more mysterious. I can deal with that," he said with a slight wink. I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Alright. So what's your first question?"

"Hm, how did you and the watch dog meet?"

I ignored his nickname for Jacob, took a deep breath and answered. "I've known Jake since I was born. We started out as best friends from childhood and things sort of just blossomed into what it is today."

"Yeah, but like _how_ did you guys meet, were you like neighbors in Forks or something?" I was taken aback for a second that he'd remembered the city.

"Um, not exactly. He's full Quileute, Native American, and he grew up on the nearby reservation. Our families are old friends."

"I see. I've never really known any full Native Americans, that's kinda cool."

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing, I think," I smiled at the thought of Jacob waiting for me at home.

"So, does your family think he's amazing, too? I mean, they obviously approve of the two of you living together," his left eyebrow arched over his intense green eye.

"Not exactly amazing…but I can safely say that if I had to live with a guy that they would most likely choose him," I chuckled.

"Why's that?" I found it a little endearing the way he cocked his head to the right when he was genuinely curious.

"Because they know I'm safe with him," I said plainly.

"Safe from what?"

I thought about this for a second. _What is Jacob keeping me "safe" from? The Volturi, who we haven't had contact with in almost a decade? From nomad vampires, that I could probably handle on my own?_ _From LA gangbangers? Sure, yeah right._

"You know what, I don't really know, just safe," I shrugged. "I guess from myself," I muttered under my breath.

"So tell me more about you, just you," he hedged with a sly smile.

"That's not really a question..." I tried to match his casual tone.

"You're right, okay so how old are you?"

_Let's see, physically and mentally I'm about 23 years old, but in reality I've only been alive for ten years, still interested?_

"I'm 22, but I'll be 23 in a few weeks," I said. It wasn't a complete lie that my birthday was coming up.

"Nice," he said with a small smile. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

_I want to make love to the man I'm deeply in love with_, I thought.

"Plead the fifth," I said.

"What? How come?"

"Because people only ask you what you want for your birthday so they can actually get you something…and I don't want you getting anything for me." I hoped my lie was good enough to close the subject.

"Just because you won't tell me what you want doesn't mean I won't get you anything," he countered.

"Right, but if you get me something I never wanted in the first place then I won't feel as bad when I reject the gift. You'll only have yourself to blame for getting me something I don't want." This time I hoped that he was just as confused as I was at what I just said so that he would change the subject.

"Touché," he said with a grin. "So tell me more about your family. What're they like?"

_Well, hm, where should I start? How about that_ t_hey're all really a bunch of inhumanly-beautiful- never-have-to-sleep-not-really-related-animal-(not-human)-blood-drinking-but-can-stil-crush-a-human-skull-with-just-their-pinky-finger-vampires? Is that enough for me to tell you? Yeah, I don't think so._

"Oh, just your average family. Dad's a doctor and mom's a housewife. Brothers, sisters, the whole shebang," I waved my hand through the air trying to emphasize the blasé-ness of the whole thing.

"That's it?"

"Yeah," I tried to look confused. "What'd you expect?"

"I dunno. What about your siblings. You have at least one sister, right?"

"Yes, Bella," the mention of my mother's name made my heart ache. Until now I hadn't realized how much I missed her. I was suddenly sad, but forced a smile for Gavin. "But I also have two other sisters, Alice and Rosalie. And three brothers, Edward, Jasper and Emmett."

"Interesting names," he commented.

"Yeah…my parents are a little…old—fashioned, I mean."

"Wow, three brothers," his eyes widened. "Older?"

"Yup, and my sisters are all older than I am, too. I'm the youngest," _Whatever that means_, I added mentally.

"Youngest of seven. That's got to be interesting," he chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea," I said quietly.

"So, who's your favorite?"

"My favorite…?

"Yeah, your favorite sibling," he said coyly.

"I never really thought about that before. I mean, they're all so different, but I love them all equally." He didn't say anything when I paused making me feel like I had had to continue. "Well, Alice is like the ultimate girl friend, I can practically tell her anything, she's also great at planning the perfect outings, like she knows what I'm up for." _Without me actually having to say anything._ "And Rosalie is really feisty, especially when Jacob's around. She's sort of taught me how to have some edge_." But breaking up all of her and Jake's spats are tiresome. _"Jasper's really mellow and he's perfect to be around when I just want to chill out." _Or break some bad news to my parents_. "And Emmett's really good at all the physical stuff…like sports, you know. And he's always happy." _Just like a giant kid._

"And Bella and Edward," Gavin said when I finished.

"Right, Edward and Bella," I didn't even realize I had skipped them. "Well, Edward is probably the most well-rounded of us all. He's very musical, which I really admire. He's also great to talk to when it comes to more intellectual subjects. But he's really perceptive, which has its ups and downs, I guess. And Bella, aw, I love her. She's like the best…big sister, we do everything together. She's definitely the strongest out of all of them." I was careful not to use the word person when describing my mother.

"But…" he pressed.

"She can sometimes be a little too motherly. She worries about me so much. But I do miss her the most," I said. I'd never spoken so freely about my parents before and it was comforting knowing that I didn't have to worry about anyone invading my thoughts.

"You do? Where is she?"

"In Forks, with the rest of my family," I figured it wasn't a good idea to reveal their actual location; I didn't want to have to come up with an explanation as to why my family moved around so much.

"Well, if I'm ever in the area, they seem like people I'd like to meet," Gavin said smiling. "So why'd you decide to come to LA? Why not go to school closer to them?"

"Well, over the last few years I just got tired of living in their shadows. It was like I always had to measure up to something they wanted. I guess I just felt like I wasn't getting the chance to live my own life."

"And they were okay with you moving all the way out here on your own?"

"Not on my own…but for the most part they were okay with it. They didn't really have a reason not to be okay with it."

"I see," he looked thoughtful for a minute, his lips a tight line.

"Alright, no more of this 20 questions nonsense. I basically just told you the full extent of my boring family tree. What's your family like?" I mimicked his posture against the wall.

"Hm, I think that's gonna have to wait until after class," he gestured behind me with his eyebrows. I turned around to see Professor Rathbone sauntering down the hallway juggling his usual load.

"Oh, right. What convenient timing," I pushed off the wall.

"Shall we?" Gavin held the door open with one hand and gestured for me to go in with the other. When I passed him I felt his hand pressed lightly on the small of my back, the touch sent chills throughout my body. But I couldn't quite figure out if they were the good kind or not. Just different.

*

"No body guard today," Gavin asked with a smirk. He pushed the door out of the brick building open. The sunlight hit my face like someone was reflecting a mirror directly into my eyes.

"Nope," I said squinting. "He stayed home."

"Sure he won't jump out from behind one of these bushes," he nodded to the sides of the walkway. "If he sees you walking with me?"

"Jake's not like that," I said pointedly. "And he knows better than to do something so juvenile." When I said the words I was completely sure they were true. I could feel Gavin take a step to his right so that he was now walking much closer next to me, our arms almost touching.

"Hm, sounds like you keep him on a tight leash." I laughed at his choice of words.

"Not really. He just knows what would upset me and he doesn't like seeing me that way."

"So, what else would he have to do to upset you?"

"Wait a second," I stopped him by the arm and looked at him. "I thought it was my turn to…what?" He was looking at me with an unreadable expression. It was a mixture of slight terror and wonder. He blinked a few times before answering.

"Sorry," he stuttered. "My family, right, I actually have to, um," he glanced down at his watch. "I'm gonna be late to class on the other side of campus." He gave me an awkward one-armed hug before saying, "I'll text you. Maybe we can get together later…have that family talk." He turned quickly and walked off getting lost in the crowd of people. I stood for a minute, stunned. I don't think I'll ever understand guys, especially the human ones.

*

My phone vibrated just as I pulled into my driveway. I flipped it open and found a text message from Alice in the Inbox. **Hi sweetie! Just wanted to see how you were doing! Everyone misses you so much! Please let me know how things are going, my head's been killing me. Bye! **Her use of exclamation points made me smile. I could almost hear her musical voice in the words. I decided to call her back instead of making her wait for my response. She picked up before the second ring.

"Nessie!" I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hi, Alice," I leaned back in the seat. Something told me that I should wait a few minutes before entering the house.

"Oh, sweetie, how are you? Is everything okay? Did you get my message? I wasn't sure if I should text you or call you, after all I don't know what your schedule is like. How's California? Oh, the family misses you so much. How's Jacob?"

"Fine, Alice," I said quickly when she finally took a breath. Before she could launch into another slew of questions. "Everything's fine. School is great. Jacob is great. Everything is great." She laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ness. It's just everyone's been asking me how you're doing even though they know how difficult it is for me to keep tabs on you, especially with Jacob around. And even when he isn't I can't see that far into your decisions."

"I guess it's my fault," I sighed. "I should have checked in sooner."

"Oh, it's okay. We all want to give your space, even though it's really difficult to do so, especially for your parents." The mention of Bella and Edward sent a sharp pang to my heart.

"How are my parents, anyway? Maybe I should give them a call?"

"Good luck with that," she giggled. "They went to the island for a third honeymoon, and they both conveniently forgot their cell phones." I laughed.

"When will they be back?"

"Don't know," she said sadly. "They haven't made up their minds yet." I could hear her distaste for my parents' spontaneity.

"I see. I guess they deserve some alone time. Alice can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Who's Sal Vehign?" I still hadn't gotten the chance to look up the name from Jasper's note, but figured the source would be better.

"Hm, so you found Jasper's note. Well, we don't know exactly who this Sal Vehign is, and I can't seem to see anything involving the name, but there have been rumors circulating."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Oh, that's not important right now. Jasper said, though, that if you happen to come across the name to let us know immediately." Alice's voice took on a darkness that I rarely heard. I knew the situation was more dire than she let on, but I trusted her judgment, so I tried to shake it off.

"Alright, I'll be sure to let you know if anything comes up," I said just as I saw the front door swing open and Jacob came strutting down the walkway. "Well, it was great talking to you Alice. Send my love to the family. Bye!" Before she could respond I snapped my phone shut and quickly got out of my car. Jacob was standing at the hood with an unreadable expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. This isn't exactly how I imagined him greeting me when I got home.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up into his dark eyes.

"That had to have been the longest day of my life," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean having to wait for you and being banned from going to your school. I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"I didn't ban you, I asked you to stay home."

"I know, but you asking me and me not wanting to go against your wishes really made me feel…helpless." His eyes softened and the corners of his lips turned down. He looked like a child who had lost his mother in a crowded department store.

"I'm sorry," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "I didn't know you would feel this way. How about we make a deal. If you stay home for one of the two days that I'm at school every week," I felt him start to tremble. "You can drive me to and from school."

He sighed heavily. "Fine, if that's the best you can do," he mumbled. "But don't expect me to wear one of those chauffer hats or anything." I chuckled and moved my hands from around his waist up to his face and brought it to mine. I kissed his lips softly and he hoisted me up in his arms so he didn't have to bend down to kiss me harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist and, without interrupting our lip lock; he walked us back into to the house.


	8. Chapter 8 Table Etiquette

Ch 8 Table Etiquette

"But why does he have to come over for dinner," Jacob was still sulking in one of the kitchen dinette chairs while I stood at the stove stirring a boiling pot of penne pasta.

"I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity for the both of us to get to know him. I really do like him—as a friend, he's easy to talk to," I explained again.

"Why do you have to even talk to people…" he grumbled. I laughed.

"Jake, I love you. But a girl's gotta have friends, too."

"I know that," he muttered. "But why can't you be normal and make _girl_ friends?"

I turned the stove off and went to sit across his lap.

"Oh, I bet you would love that. To have a bunch of 20-something-year-old girls around the house," I teased.

"Yeah, especially cheerleaders. That'd be really fun," a huge smile broke across his face, his white teeth gleaming.

I slapped his arm with a force that would put most guys my age to shame, and my hand stung immediately from the contact. Jacob chuckled. I started to massage it with my other hand.

"You should know better than that," he said. He took my injured hand gingerly in his and kissed my palm. The feeling of his lips sent little waves of excitement up my arm and straight to my stomach. "Better?"

"Much." To prove my hand no longer hurt, and it really didn't, I wrapped it around his neck and pulled his face close to mine. I kissed the tip of his nose.

"Please," I said with a slight pout. "Be nice? For me?"

"Sure, sure," he said wrapping his arms around me. "Geez, you really are turning me into a real pansy, Ness."

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek. "I think that if you really give Gavin a chance, you'll like him, too."

"Nah, he's not really my type," he nuzzled his nose into the base of my neck. Ugh, the weak spot. I squirmed to break free but he tightened his hold. I was considerably strong, in comparison to most humans. But against Jacob's freakish wolf strength I was helpless.

"Hey, the sauce is gonna burn!" I protested with a laugh.

"So let it burn," Jacob began to softly kiss my neck. "Good reason to cancel."

"You're terrible," I sighed and relaxed in his arms. "I don't understand how someone so callous and vindictive…"

"Wow, way to make a guy feel loved, Ness," Jacob rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"I was just about to get to the good parts," I rolled my eyes back at him. "In addition to being all those things, I'm just amazed how sweet, loving, compassionate and…wonderful you can also be." I looked into his onyx eyes. Full of love. Full of passion. Full of all the wonderfulness of our world.

"You're amazing," he said simply. He wound his hands in my hair and pulled me close, our noses touching. "But what I don't understand," he whispered with his eyes closed. "Is how I haven't lost you to someone else, yet. I so don't deserve you."

"Open your eyes," I told him. I ran my index finger gently across his bottom lip and he finally did so after what seemed like minutes. His eyes were no longer full of the love and passion I previously saw. Instead they were full of worry and sadness. "Jacob, I could never want anyone else but you. Forever." I leaned in to kiss him, but just as our lips met the doorbell rang.

"Ugh, little punk's punctual," Jacob grumbled. He rested his head against my shoulder. "Time to play nice."

"Thank you," I kissed the top of his head. The doorbell sounded again. "Now, c'mon, we can't keep them waiting." I hopped off his lap and took him by the hand.

"Them?"

"Yeah, I told him to bring a friend. Didn't want it to be odd—in numbers, you know."

"Right…" Jacob dragged his feet as I pulled him to the front door. He dropped my hand to stand in the doorway of the living room.

The doorbell sounded again. I reached for the doorbell remembering the past few hours' events. After Jacob and I spent time recounting each other's day alone, with me conveniently leaving out the bulk of my conversation with Gavin, we had fallen asleep under the tree in the backyard. I was starting to believe that the LA air was making the both of us terribly lazy. Anyway, I was awoken by the sound of my phone vibrating from inside the house. I picked it up just before it went to my voicemail then mentally kicked myself for not checking the caller i.d. first.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Hi, Nessie?" It was Gavin. And I wondered who he thought it would be.

"Hello, Gavin. How are you?" I sat down at the kitchen dinette rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glanced at the clock on the stove. 5:30. Geez, we'd been asleep for two hours.

"I'm good. You? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nope," I tried to stifle a yawn with the back of my hand. "Just getting up from a nap. What's up?"

"Not much, I called to apologize about this morning."

"What's to apologize for," I asked puzzled.

"Blowing you off…you know, the 'family talk' thing," he said.

"Oh, no worries."

"Well, I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight," he said hesitantly. "If you'd be willing to finish our conversation…over dinner?"

I didn't know how to respond. It sounded like Gavin had just asked me out on a date. I knew I couldn't accept. Jacob would be furious. But I wasn't so sure that was the only reason I knew I couldn't accept his offer. The feeling I got from the possibility of being asked on a date by someone other than Jacob was nothing like I'd ever felt before. I knew what butterflies in my stomach felt like. I got them just thinking about Jacob. But what I felt while on the phone with Gavin was something different. It was like a string had been tied around my heart and Gavin's words were tugging ever so slightly at it. I could feel my heartbeat slow down, rather than speed up, like I was having the opposite reaction to what a human might feel. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

"Why don't you just come over here? I'll cook, and you and Jake can get better acquainted." I had to emphasize the fact that dinner would include more than just the two of us. "Plus, you already know where I live and you can even bring a friend, if you want."

"Sure," he said after a short moment. "Sounds good."

"8 o'clock?"

"Sounds even better."

"Alright, see you then."

"It's a date. Bye." He hung up before I had a chance to say goodbye.

I sat at the table, speechless. Did he really think tonight was going to be some sort of date? With Jacob around? I'd never had to deal with anything like this before, not with an actual guy at least. After all, I never really had the chance to establish friendship before. I hoped with everything that he was just using the cliché expression in order to end the conversation. I swung the door open and there he stood. Green eyes more piercing in the moonlight and a t-shirt that hugged his torso ever so slightly, but just right. It was then I noticed what a well-built physique he had. It was also then I noticed that the friend he decided to bring to dinner was someone I never expected. Another guy.

I looked Gavin's friend over from head to toe and took in his entire appearance in a fraction of a second. He was taller than Gavin by four inches, but he didn't posses the same strong build. The friend was lanky, not skinny, more toned and his clothes were a tad too short for him. The sleeves of his plaid shirt revealed his thin wrists. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his dark denim jeans that barely touched the top of his sneakers. Despite his awkwardness his face was appealing. His tanned skin, which was common in LA, was flawless with the slightest hint of an exotic ethnic heritage. The deep brown of his hair was just a shade lighter than Jacob's black locks, which would have probably gone unnoticed to the average person. And his chiseled jaw, which was slightly clenched at the moment, was paired with a dimpled chin. His eyes were the color of roasted coffee beans and his lips were full. I was starting to decipher what humans would consider attractive, and Gavin's friend definitely was so.

"Hello," I said to the both of them. Gavin smiled at me. "Please come in."

"Thanks," Gavin said. "Oh, Nessie, this is Nathan, a good friend of mine."

I reached my hand out to him, he took it lightly and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Nathan said politely. "Thanks for having us over."

"No problem," I said. I gestured for them to enter.

They entered the house and I led them to the living room, introducing Nathan to Jacob as we passed him. I looked at Jacob, he seemed to relax when he saw that the friend Gavin decided to bring was a guy. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was and he had a huge self-satisfying smile across his beautiful face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but couldn't help but smile.

"Wine, anyone," I asked when Gavin and Nathan had settled on the ivory couch.

"Sure," they replied at the same time.

"Jacob? Help, please?" He followed me through the connecting doorway to the kitchen.

"Well then," he said leaning on the kitchen island while I poured three glasses of Pinot Grigio. Jacob didn't drink. I, on the other hand, was trying to keep up appearances and play hostess. I made sure to pour the least amount into my own glass, though. "I guess I have nothing to worry about. Looks, like you've got some stiff competition in there," he jerked his thumb in the direction of the doorway.

"Oh, shush. We don't know for sure if he's…" I trailed off embarrassed for even thinking it would change my perception of Gavin.

"Oh, c'mon Ness. This is LA," he said assumingly.

"I'm not going to assume anything Jake. They're just friends," I handed him my glass and began to walk back to the living room with the other two glasses.

"Sure, sure. We'll see," I heard the smile in his voice as he followed after me.

*

"So, how did you guys meet," Jacob asked Gavin and Nathan as he shoved another fork full of pasta into his mouth. I shot Jacob an icy warning, but he ignored it.

We were sitting around the table in the formal dining room. Me across from Jacob, with Gavin to my right and Nathan to my left. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, taking a deep gulp of wine. I silently wished that I had positioned myself closer to Jacob just so I'd be in reaching distance of his hand. I also kicked myself hard for not allowing my mother to coach me in projection when she offered a few months back. So much for wanting to be normal, maybe my few supernatural quirks weren't so bad after all.

"Oh, we've been friends for a long time. We actually used to be on the same little league team," Gavin explained. Nathan continued to eat with his eyes down, I saw him give a small nod in agreement. Jacob raised his eyebrows at me.

"Baseball? Cool," Jacob said cynically. "What position?"

"I pitched, mostly. Nathan was left field," Gavin answer for the both of them.

"You don't say," Jacob chuckled. "So, basically, you pitch and he catches? I would have thought it was the other way around for some reason."

I poured myself another glass of wine, the bottle was nearly empty. And took another long gulp, almost downing the entire glass. I felt the previous two glasses start to creep up on me. I had never had alcohol before, and I wasn't sure what signs I was supposed to look for to tell me to stop.

"Pretty much," Gavin said slowly, clearly confused by Jacob's questions.

"So you guys were teammates. You played for the same team," Jacob emphasized the last word.

"Sure," Gavin said. We were all quiet for a moment.

I got up and walked, practically ran, to the kitchen for another bottle of wine. I got back to my seat in time to catch the rest of Jacob's inappropriate interrogation. I silently uncorked the bottle and poured myself another glass.

"So I'm just curious, are both your families cool with it then," Jacob asked.

"About what?" Gavin asked putting his fork down. He rested his elbows on the table and folded his hands together.

"You know," Jacob mimicked his action. "Your relationship."

"What relationship are you talking about," Gavin cocked his head to one side, a small amused smile played on his lips.

"C'mon Gavin," Jacob picked up his fork again and speared his penne. "We're not here to judge. It's just, you know, nice to know for sure. We're actually very open-minded here." I hated that he lumped me in with his assumptions. "Plus, it would really make me feel a whole lot better."

"Jacob, if there's something you want to ask me...just ask," Gavin said coolly.

"Well, is there something you think Nessie should know," Jacob countered. "She is your friend after all."

"More wine anyone," I interrupted. Before anyone could respond, and much faster than necessary, I was out of my seat and standing between Jacob and Gavin. I emptied the remaining contents of the bottle into Gavin's nearly full glass. I shook the bottle vigorously, intent on getting every last drop out. At the same time I reached my hand for Jacob's, he moved it infinitesimally, and in my present state of inebriation, my hand landed lightly on the table.

"Thank you, Nessie," Gavin never took his eyes of Jacob. "And I'm sorry, Jacob. I have no idea what you're talking about," Gavin's face was calm, but I could see unease in his eyes, or what at least I thought was unease. Maybe it was suppressed anger.

I looked over at Nathan and automatically felt sorry for him. He had looked uncomfortable the entire night. He hardly said a word, even though he looked like he wanted to say something. He was no longer looking down, his eyes were now fixed on Nathan, like was anxiously waiting for some sign from Gavin.

"Jacob," I said before he could press any further. "Help me in the kitchen? Dessert," I tried to control the slurring in my voice. "Excuse me," I said to Gavin and Nathan, then made my way out of the room. Jacob reluctantly followed after me.

"What are you doing," I asked angrily when we reached the kitchen.

"Nothing" He chuckled. "Just trying to get to know him better. Isn't that what you wanted?" He walked over to me and looked down at me.

"No, you aren't," I tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. "You're being completely inappropriate." He was so close I could feel the heat from his skin through my light sweater. I don't know if the light sweat that was forming on my forehead was from him or my reaction to alcohol, my head start to spin a little. "You're trying to embar-…make fun of him. You said, you said you'd be…nice. I think…I think you should…should so…say sorry…" I struggled with trying to complete a thought. Jacob chuckled again. I scowled at him, or thought I did.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," I said quickly. "I don't think so..." I tried to glare at him and he laughed loudly.

"You so are! Oooh, I'm telling your parents," he mocked. He wrapped his arms around me, probably in attempt to make sure I didn't double over. I could feel my knees start to weaken beneath me. I looked up at him. "See what happens when you try to act like an adult?"

I pressed my hand to his cheek, trying to concentrate on showing him the correct thought. He was quiet for a long moment.

"Wow, how much have you had to drink?" I dropped my hand and slumped my head on his chest. He began to stroke my hair. "But if you think that will help."

"Thank you," I said in a breathy voice. After another moment I tried to shake off the dizziness. "Alright, back to playing hostess," I kissed his cheek and wiggled out of his embrace.

I removed the already prepared and plated cheesecake slices from the refrigerator. I spooned the raspberry sauce I'd made on each slice and instructed Jacob to take the other two plates. When we returned to the dining room Gavin and Nathan were both standing by their chairs. Nathan was guiltily looking down at his feet. Gavin had his hands shoved in his pockets, I noticed that they were bulging, like they were balled into fists.

"Is something wrong?" I placed the desert plates down on the table and held on to the back of the chair I was previously sitting in for support.

"Yeah, something's come up," Gavin said quickly and shot a look over to Nathan who looked pale and clammy. I listened for their heartbeats, Gavin's sounded normal and rhythmic, but I could barely make out Nathan's. "Sorry, Nessie, but we have to go." They brushed passed me and Jacob, who was standing behind me.

I quickly followed after them to the front door with Jacob trailing, Gavin was standing on the front step and Nathan was already making his way down the driveway. I found it irritating that they were in such a rush, pushing the boundary into rudeness.

"Thanks for dinner," Gavin turned to say. He looked as if he wanted to give me a hug but quickly thought better of it.

"Sure," I said quietly. "See you Tuesday."

"Right. Jacob," he nodded in Jacob's direction. "Goodbye."

I watched them as they disappeared through the driveway gate and into the darkness. When I could no longer hear their footsteps I closed the door but didn't turn around. My head had calmed down and my knees were no longer feeling weak. Gavin's behavior had really shaken the alcohol out of my system.

"Well, I'd say that was a success," Jacob scoffed from behind me. I could feel his heat on my back.

"I need some air," I said with my eyes closed. "Let's go for a run."

"Like a jog around the neighborhood…or a run-run." Jacob asked excitedly.

"A real run," I opened my eyes and turned to him, slipping my flats off. "Now."

Before he could react I pulled him out the door and headed into the night. I shot forward, running as fast as I could. Jacob kept pace easily without having to release my hand. I knew that even if there were someone watching, we were moving too fast and it was too dark for anyone to make sense of our blurred figures.

I led Jacob farther up the hill where the streetlamps' dim lights didn't reach and the landscaping became less kept. Within seconds we were surrounded by tall trees and I stopped, halting Jacob's pace. We stood on soft earth instead of pavement. I turned and looked up into his eyes.

"Phase," I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I brushed my fingertips down his cheek. He turned his head to kiss my palm. "You haven't since you got here. And the silence will be refreshing," I teased. Jacob let out a low chuckle then kissed my forehead.

Jacob pulled his long sleeved t-shirt over his head. The faint moonlight through the trees bounced off his bare torso highlighting all the contours of his chest and well-defined abs, my heart somersaulted in my chest. He was already barefoot since I yanked him from the house before he could pull on a pair of shoes. Jacob undid the button on his jeans and shook out of them. My cheeks burned, my knees buckled and I felt like I was going to pass out. Jacob shook his head but I caught a glimpse of a small smile on his lips. He took a step back and in a flash I was face to face with the russet wolf I hadn't seen in a too long time.

"Follow me."


	9. Chapter 9 Cravings

Ch 9 Cravings

We raced through the Hollywood Hills being certain to stay away from any signs of light or civilization, which was much harder than I presumed. The darkness was continuously interrupted by a neighborhood or busy street. I guess I should have mapped out our route before leaving the house. I didn't even know where I wanted to go but figured west was a good direction to head in.

"Beach?" I asked the darkness. A few feet to my left I heard Jacob's low yelp in agreement.

The cool night air whizzed passed me and through my long curls. I heard the quiet crunch of underbrush beneath my feet. Jacob's paws hardly made a sound against the dry earth. I took the silence as the perfect opportunity to sort through my thoughts. But then realized I didn't know what my thoughts were about. I started from what I thought was the top. Family? True, I missed them terribly, but I was happy to be able to be living without them for the time being. Jacob? I couldn't see myself being happier with anyone else. There was no doubt that he was the one for me. School, LA? Wasn't really having a difficult time adjusting to life here. Gavin? Hm…Gavin. It was true I enjoyed his company away from Jacob, but could I see a worthwhile friendship developing between us? Sure. Is he someone I wanted to keep in my life even after I was done living out this chapter? Maybe. Is he someone I could ultimately trust my secret with? Before I answered, I asked myself an even more important question. Would I be willing to reveal that part of me? It scared me that for a split second I even considered answering yes.

Two things happened then, making me stop dead in my tracks: the appalling thought of me ever to be willing to ruin my family's 'life' and the smell of something appealing nearby. I felt a small burn in my throat start to form. It brought back the feeling of pure selfish pleasure, the feeling I usually got when I used to hunt in the remote forests of past locations. The feeling I got when I gave in to my vampire side. The feeling of…thirst. Jacob stopped at the same time I did. He came up next to me and nudged my hand with his nose. I rested my hand on his head between his ears that were standing at attention.

_Smell that?_ I asked him through my thoughts. I felt him nod once. _What do you think? Dear? No wait…, mountain lion. They have a problem with those here sometimes, you know. Up for a little cheating?_ Jacob huffed. I let out a heavy sigh. _Yeah, you're right. Eh, smells too small anyway. _Jacob let out a sound I assumed was a laugh. _Alright, I think we're almost there. I can smell the ocean. _I inhaled deeply, the salt air tickling my nose. I hadn't been this close to an ocean since my days in Washington. Jacob shot off into the darkness. I took this as a cue that he wanted to race. I knew I didn't stand a chance at beating him but I took off after him with all my might.

Within moments I caught up to Jacob, but he was still almost five yards ahead of me. I crossed over a deserted street a second after Jacob and the pavement gave way to the uneven sand. Jacob let me overtake his lead and I ran toward the water. I heard a slight commotion behind me and the next thing I knew Jacob, in his human form, tackled me to the sand. We rolled over the sand until we were near the water's edge. He stopped us so that I was hovering over him.

"I thought you weren't going to let me win anymore," I asked lowering my face to his. He lifted his head to kiss me, but I pulled back.

"What's the matter?" Confusion filled his eyes.

I answered him with a sly smile. He shook his head. He hated when I played little games like this. I tried desperately to keep my eyes on his face. I couldn't afford any distractions from the plan I was conceiving in my head. I pushed myself off of him and sat cross legged on the sand. He followed suit, only he sat with his knees pulled to his chest. He rested his head on his knees and look at me sideways.

"Cold?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. Hot," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I giggled.

"Have I told you lately how terrible you are?"

"Just before dinner I believe," he said with a small shrug. I nudged his elbow with my shoulder. Jacob floundered dramatically. "Hey careful there, little girl. You trying to catch a peek of something?"

"Ha, don't flatter yourself Jacob Black," I laughed. "And anyway, I've seen you naked before."

"When?"

"Back in Forks, when you would come out of the forest after running around with the pack," I explained. "I used to watch the trees and wait for you…and sometimes when you forgot to tie your shorts to your leg…well, you know, enhanced sight and all. Had to make sure my parents didn't catch me, though. You have no idea how hard it was to keep the sight of you out of my head and away from Dad."

"Really? That's very sneaky of you," Jacob chuckled.

"It's not like I was trying to see you naked," I said defensively. "I just missed you and was waiting for you...and if I didn't know any better I would think that you purposely forgot your close just so I would see."

"Sure Ness, but you're forgetting one thing," he said. "Your family isn't around anymore."

"Wow, look at the moon," I said instead of all the other inappropriate things I was thinking. "Imagine if you were a 'regular' werewolf, you couldn't be here with me right now…just like this."

He didn't respond. I looked over at him, his eyes fixed on the full moon, deep in thought. I took in his profile and an overwhelming feeling of awe washed over me. Jacob always asked how he was so lucky to have someone like me want him forever. But I had to ask myself the very same question right now. Did I really deserve Jacob? I didn't know for sure. I just couldn't believe that Jacob would be mine for as long as our hearts beat. And I couldn't believe that the supernatural world we both belonged to chose me to be his. Bella used to always say that Jacob belonged to a world of magic. But it was then that I realized that our love was the magic.

"Hey, do you trust me," I asked quietly.

His eyes were no longer filled with confusion, they were overflowing with it.

"You don't have to ask," he said.

"Answer the question."

"Yes, I do," he said seriously.

"And that includes my judgment?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Then follow me." I pushed myself off of the ground, taking his hand in the process. As I led him away from the water I kept my eyes on my destination.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shhh. You'll see. Actually wait," I reached around with my free hand, careful not to turn my head, and placed my hand on his chest. The heat from the touch sent chills down my spine. "Don't move."

With my back still to him I pulled my sweater over my head and started to unbutton my jeans.

"Nessie…" Jacob said stopping me by gently grabbing my wrist. "What're you doing?"

"Just trying to catch up to you," I said bleakly. "Calm down, it's like I'm wearing a bikini.

"I thought we agreed to talk to Carlisle first?"

"No, you agreed," I still hadn't turned around, and I was a little surprised that he didn't try to turn me around himself. "I don't understand why you just won't… don't you want to?"

"Of course I do," he said plainly. "Nessie, you have no idea how hard—difficult it's been for me. And you…well look at you. Who wouldn't want you?"

I finally turned to face him. "Jacob, please. Trust me, I'm ready. And don't you think Carlisle would have warned us if being intimate could be harmful to either one of us?"

"I guess you're right," he said hesitantly. "But what about…what if you…we don't even know if you can get…you know, pregnant." He stuttered over the last word.

"There are ways to avoid that," I said and pulled the little plastic square from my front pocket then finished shaking out of my jeans. I stood in front of him, in just my bra and panties, with my hands on my hips. Jacob looked at me with wide eyes. "Looks like you're all out of excuses now, Mr. Black."

"Don't call me that," he sneered. "It's creepy."

"Alright, alright," I grabbed his hand. "Now will you please follow me?"

"Sure, sure," he mumbled.

He let me lead him to the lifeguard stand I had my eye on. We walked up the ramp and sat at the stand's edge so our feet hung off the side. I rested my arms on the lowest wooden rail and placed my chin on my hands. Jacob wrapped one arm around my waist and also rested his head on my arm. We sat silent, listening to the water crash on the shore. I closed my eyes.

"What're you thinking about," I asked Jacob.

"You."

"And?"

"This," he said making a trail of kisses up my arm before settling on my cheek. "I love you," he whispered into my ear. "Would you have me?"

"Forever," I breathed.

I turned to look at him and he pressed his lips to mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him deeper, pressing my body to his. I pulled back to take a breath and rested my cheek against his. I took a deep breath taking in all of Jacob's intoxicating earthy goodness. Jacob pulled me to my feet and swung me around so that my back was against the small structure. He placed his hands on either side of my arms, resting against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his still-bare waist and pulled him to me. Jacob brushed his lips along my jaw, then over my lips then softly kissed my lips.

"Jacob, take me now."

He removed my hands from his waist and placed them over my head. He held them there with one hand and he ran the other up my thigh, then my side and up around my neck. He pulled me to him and traced my lips with the tip of his tongue. Jacob then parted my lips and his sweetness filled my mouth. I pressed my body to his, the heat of his skin mixed with the cool mist coming off of the ocean made my skin tingle. By this time my heart that already beat at an accelerated pace, was no longer humming. The noise it made was so that it wasn't really even a sound anymore. It was like hearing silence, it was so steady, so continuous, and I thought it had stopped beating. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he trailed kisses along my collarbone.

Still holding my hands over my head, he released my neck and reached around my back. I felt the release of my bra clasp. I could help but to admire the fact that Jacob was able to expertly maneuver around my bra. Then I double backed and asked myself exactly how many girls' bras Jacob had also expertly maneuvered around. I pulled back to smile at him.

"What is it," he asked moving his hand to the small of my back.

"How many bras have you unclasped, Jacob Black?"

He chuckled. "You're the first one—ever."

I bit down on my lower lip to try and stop my smile from widening.

"What now?" He asked with a hint of impatience.

"I'm just impressed, that's all," I said with a giggle. "I always thought that the bra was the most difficult part for guys." I couldn't tell him the real reason I was smiling was because I was just so happy at the moment. I was head-over-heels-nothing-could-bring-me-down happy. And it wasn't because he could unclasp my bra effortlessly, it was because Jacob and I were giving ourselves to each other wholly.

"Well, I'm not just any guy," he said bluntly. "And you think that's impressive? Then you ain't seen nothing yet, babe."

"Have I ever told you how extremely self-assured you are?"

"Nope. Is it doing anything for ya?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Wow, I really hope you're better at this than you are at coming up with those cheesy lines," I teased.

He shook his head, a smirk on his perfect lips. Then he kissed me before carefully lowering us to the floor of the lifeguard stand, forcing me to release my leg hold on him. He released my hands, and positioned his on either side of me. He looked deep into my eyes.

"I want you to tell me if you're uncomfortable, or if you need me to stop, or if I'm hurting you or—" I reached my hands up and placed them on either of his cheeks cutting him off. I concentrated on the projection. It was of us on the lifeguard stand with the moonlight bouncing off our entwined bodies. Our breathing was heavy, hands clutching at each other's body. Our bodies, covered in a light layer of sweat, moved together in a slow rhythmic motion. But what I focused on most was the feelings. Or rather what I wanted to feel. I showed him the passion, the heat, the love and I wanted to feel it all throughout my body. I wanted to feel every inch of Jacob, inside and out. I wanted to feel it all culminate into mind-numbing-toe-curling-heart-stopping pleasure.

*

"I didn't think it was possible to love you any more," Jacob said into my hair.

I turned over in his arms to face him, snuggling further into his side. I reached up and ran my index finger along his bottom lip. He kissed it lightly then kissed my forehead.

"I knew it was possible. My love for you is always growing," I said gazing deep into his eyes. I pressed my lips under his jaw then softly kissed his chest before settling back in the little nook his arm made.

He trailed his fingers down my side and made little circles on my hip. I closed my eyes and, entranced in his touch, let out a small moan. Jacob sighed deeply then tightened his hold around me.

"Something wrong?" I pushed myself up to look at his face.

"This has to end," he said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" My eyebrows furrowed and I bit down on my lower lip, something I found myself doing a lot lately when faced with tough emotions.

"I meant this moment," he said comfortingly, and tightened his hold around me again. I relaxed back into the nook.

"Ugh, we really should have brought your clothes with us," I muttered.

"Then we could have stayed here all night," he said.

"Mhm. That would have been nice," I said smiling.

"Mhm. I guess you should put your clothes back on…and I'll 'change', too."

I reluctantly pushed myself off of him and made my way down to the sand where I had left my sweater. When I finished pulling my jeans on I felt Jacob's presence behind me. I turned around to find him in his wolf form. Even in the darkness the fire in Jacob's eyes was unmistakable. I plopped down on the sand and patted for him to sit next to me. I leaned against Jacob's soft fur, a direct result of his growing hair, and stared up into the night sky.

"I wish I had something good to say right now," I said stroking the hair on the back of his neck. Jacob quietly yelped his agreement. I laughed, resting my hand on his fur. _Or maybe…maybe there's nothing left to say. Maybe tonight can't be put into words. Alright, I'm starting to miss our bed. _I turned my head to the side trying to stretch the kink from my neck. He nodded.

We stood up and headed back to the trees that would lead us home. The run back to the house was shorter this time. Our scent was so distinct we knew which paths would lead us to a neighborhood or into traffic, and we were sure to steer clear of those. We got to the spot where Jacob left his clothes.

"Wait, before you phase," I said to him. "I wanna say something, and I don't want you to interrupt." I picked up his clothes to make sure he would follow my instructions. He sat back on his hind legs. "I'm a little embarrassed to say this, cause I'm afraid I'm gonna sound like some giant cornball like you. But tonight was really special to me. I love you so much and it was everything I hoped it would be. I never felt like anything was missing from my life, especially with you being a huge part of it, but tonight really made me feel complete. And…thank you." I took a deep breath and held out his clothes to him. In half a second Jacob was back in his human form.

"You're amazing," Jacob ignored his clothes and pulled me to him. "And you're right, that was possibly the corniest thing you have ever said."

"Oh shush," I pushed myself from him and threw his clothes at him. He caught each piece perfectly then pulled them on quickly.

"But you're right, it was special," he said wrapping his arms around me. "But could you imagine the damage we could have done to the bedroom?"


End file.
